When One Night Changes Everything
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Modern Willabeth. Will is immature and laid back. Elizabeth is uptight and a workaholic. And they hate each other. But one night might change everything.
1. A New Roommate

Okay I know this is kinda cliché; Bad Boy and Good Girl hate each other, but then they magically fall in love. Lol. But hopefully this story won't be as cliché as it sounds; hopefully it'll have a bit of a non cliché twist.

**Full Summary****: Will is an immature, laid back ladies man who can't hold down a job. Elizabeth is a posh, uptight, over obsessive workaholic. And they hate each other. But one night might change everything. **

**Rating:** T for language and sexual themes.

OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!

--

_**When One Night Changes Everything**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A New Roommate**_

_She was in a beautiful gold ball gown. It was big and extravagant. She also had beautiful golden earrings. Her hair was in an elegant up do, strands of her honey blond hair falling down her neck. She truly felt like a princess._

_She was in a golden room with a gold floor, completely made out of marble. At one end, large grand doors stood, while at the other end there was a flight of stairs, once again made out of gold. In the middle of the room, a giant, magnificent chandelier hung over the room. It was gold and draped in strands of diamonds. The many candles cast a romantic light over the room. The Walls that surrounded them were completely made out of large, two story windows that looked out into the beautiful night, starry night. High up on the ceiling was a stunning masterpiece which rivaled the Sistine Chapel. _

_As she admired it, she began moving. She felt as if she were floating around the room. She immediately knew she was dancing, but she didn't bother looking at her partner, for she already knew who it was. She smiled as a beautiful tune began to play. _

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly _

_Finally she looked up at her partner, but it was not a beast, it was the love of her life. Hugh Jackman. Just the sight of him made her knees feel weak. _

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast _

_The small cherubs painted on the ceiling watched in aw as the couple moved around the ballroom in a grand waltz. _

_But the dance slowed as the song was replaced with a distant, annoying drone. She looked around the room, looking for the cause of the noise, but when she turned back around, Hugh Jackman was gone. She once again looked frantically around the room, this time looking for her dance partner. Not finding him, she let out a whimper. _

Elizabeth Swann's eyes shot open. She let out a whimper as she realized her Beauty and the Beast dream was just that; a dream. The bright sunshine of Malibu, California shone through the window onto her face and her mind was pulled back to reality when she heard the noise that woke her up. She pulled herself out of bed and padded down the hallway, all the while smelling the sweet smell of bacon.

She entered her living room where she saw her roommate and best friend, Erin Turner. Erin was thin and of medium height. Her skin was tan, the result of her frequent tans at the tanning salon. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and her eyes were a deep, pure black.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth groaned loudly, over the vacuum.

Erin quickly looked up and turned the vacuum off. "What'd you say?"

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth repeated, this time at a normal tone.

"I'm cleaning. I didn't mean to wake you up but I wanted everything to be perfect and clean when you woke up. I know how much you like clean. Oh, I made you breakfast too!" Erin said excitedly, going over to the already prepared plate of food for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took the plate from her friend's hands and stared at the plate with disgust. "Erin, what the hell is this. You cleaned and made me breakfast. I swear if this is for my birthday I will kill you."

"No, I know you hate your birthday; don't think of this as a gift, think of it as a kind gesture I would do on any other day," she said sweetly.

Elizabeth eyed her friend wearily, not used to her friend being so sweet and kind. "Fine, thank you," she said reluctantly and smiled. She sat at the kitchen table and began to eat. She stopped, though, when she felt Erin's eyes on her. "Okay, what is with you? You're acting weird."

"Oh, nothing. One question though; you're gonna be home late tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I won't be home til around 8:00. Why?"

"Just curious," Erin said. The two stayed quiet for a while, Elizabeth eating and Erin twirling her fingers around the short strands of her bob. But when Erin began to tap her long, manicure nails on the table, Elizabeth was desperate to say something.

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"No I took the day off. I'm sure the boutique can last a day without me."

Suddenly a realization hit Elizabeth, "oh my god! Don't tell me you're throwing a surprise party for me!"

"Are you kidding; I wouldn't dare! I learned my lesson at your 21st! That poor stripper! I know you were startled but seriously, did you really have to knee him _there_? He was hot too; I was looking forward to watching him get groovy with it."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "whatever. I have to get ready to leave; some of us still have to work. Thanks for the breakfast."

--

Elizabeth walked through the museum's lobby, a latte in hand and her heels clattering against the marble floor. She rode the elevator to the top floor before getting out and walking passed offices. Finally she came to her own office. She hung her purse and coat on the coat hanger and turned around towards her desk and took an exasperated sigh. Sitting on her desk was a cake that read, _Happy Birthday Elizabeth_.

"Happy Birthday!" She heard two voices say from behind her. She turned around and saw two of her work friends, James and Anamaria, with wide smiled on their faces, standing in the doorway. Elizabeth's face, however, showed no amusement.

"Oh come on, you seriously didn't even want a cake?" Anamaria asked, disbelieving. Elizabeth shook her head slightly, her lips pursed and her eyes stern. "Oh god she looks like she's gonna claw my eyes out," she whispered to James. Then she pointed at him and spoke to Elizabeth, "it was his idea! Hurt _him_! Hurt _him_!"

James shook his head at Anamaria. "Seriously, Liz, what is it with you and your birthday?"

"I just don't understand the whole concept. 28 years ago today I was born; what the fuck is so special about it? I'm one year closer to death. It's not like I wrote an award winning novel, or discovered a cure for cancer, or stopped global warming or something. I didn't even win the lottery. What's the point in celebrating?"

"You know, you're really a party pooper. Why don't you ever have any fun?" Anamaria pouted.

"I have fun all the time. Just not birthday fun."

"Okay, what have you done in the past…I don't know…week that anyone _normal_ would consider fun?"

Elizabeth racked her brain for a moment before a smile graced her face. "During the weekend I reorganized all of my DVDs. I couldn't decide whether to arrange them by title or genre, but then I went a little crazy and decided to arrange them by the main actor or actress's first name."

James stifled a laugh and Anamaria told her, "Wow, I never knew you were so wild! Oh wait," she seemed to think for a moment, "no never mind you're just pathetic."

Elizabeth pouted. "I'm not pathetic, I'm…precise. I like things a certain way and take joy in making them that certain way. And speaking of things being a certain way, I have to go have a meeting with Kimberley about the fundraising event. Excuse me," Elizabeth grabbed a notebook off her desk and walked out of the room, leaving her two friends shaking their heads.

--

That night, Elizabeth put her key in her apartment door and when she tried to open it she found that something was blocking it on the other side. Confused, she pushed up against it, forcing it open. When she walked into the entryway, she gasped. The entire living room was littered with cardboard boxes, including some blocking the doorway.

She set her purse and keys on her dining room table- that is, the part of her table that was not covered in boxes or random knickknacks. She ripped open one of the boxes to look inside, and it appeared to be clothes. She pulled a piece of clothing out and unfolded it. Boxers. Boxers with half naked women on them. Elizabeth squealed and dropped them back in the box, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Erin!" She yelled, marching over to Erin's room and banging on it. "Erin!"

"I assume you are wondering about the boxes," a voice called from inside.

"Um…yeah! What the hell is going on? Who's boxes are those?" Elizabeth tried to open the door, but found it a fruitless effort, seeing as the door was locked. "Erin, let me in!"

"No, you'll hurt me once you find out what's going on!"

"I think you're _already_ running that risk!" Elizabeth then heard the door behind her, the bathroom door, open up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Lizzie," a man's smug voice floated through her ears and she tensed. She risked turning around, fearing she knew whose voice it was.

"Will, why are you in my apartment?" Elizabeth asked the tall, dark haired man, who bared a resemblance to Erin.

"What, Erin didn't tell you?" The man named Will crossed his arms against his chest and smirked. "I got evicted from my apartment…"

Elizabeth interrupted with a sarcastic snort, "shocker."

Will narrowed his eyes, "and she said I could stay here."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow in annoyance and turned around and started banging on Erin's door again. "Erin!"

"He's my brother! What am I supposed to do; he's family," she defended.

"But not _my_ family!"

"Hey, Lizzie…" Will started.

"It's Elizabeth!" Elizabeth corrected.

Will widened his eyes and mouthed 'wow', making Elizabeth roll her eyes. "_Elizabeth_ I won't be a problem. I just need to stay here a little while until I find somewhere else."

Elizabeth eyed him up and down before relenting, "fine, you can stay in the guest room. Just _don't_ get in the way."

"Way of what?"

"Anything!"

"Does that mean I can come out now?" Erin's voice floated through the door.

"I really don't care!" Elizabeth replied.

Will smiled and walked away into the kitchen. Erin stuck her head out and smiled sweetly, only to be met by Elizabeth's glare. "I'm really sorry, but I couldn't ask cause I knew you'd say no and it'll only be for a little while. That's why I was doing all that nice stuff this morning. I _told_ you it wasn't for your birthday," Erin said in one breath.

"Just keep an eye on him."

"Yes, yes of course. You won't even know he's here!"

Suddenly they heard a loud crush, followed by dozens of other loud crashes. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she rushed to the kitchen, followed closely by Erin. When they saw the sight before them, Erin was sure Elizabeth would chew Will's head off…literally. Erin bit her lip and thought it best to back a way a bit, out of the line of fire…or Will's blood.

Will was looking at Elizabeth sheepishly, yet with a hint of amusement in his eyes, while he stood above a splatter of broken kitchen plates. Elizabeth's eyes widened even more, if it would possible, when she noticed a broken piece by her foot. She immediately recognized the elegant, gold pattern at the edge of the broken piece.

"…were those the plates from the _top_ shelf?" Elizabeth asked for clenched teeth.

"Would it change your reaction if I said no?"

"The top shelf is where I keep my China dishes!" She screamed.

"China? You have China? For god sakes, you're in your twenties; what use could you possibly have for China dishes?" Will asked.

"I like to have elaborate dinner parties!" Elizabeth defended and Will tried not to laugh; granted he didn't try hard. Elizabeth huffed and rushed off to her room, slamming the door.

"Ok, you gotta admit that was pretty damn funny!" Will chuckled.

"Will, I'm doing my best to help you, but don't make me regret it. And that means be nice to Elizabeth. Help with chores, don't be too loud or disruptive, and clean up after yourself. You can't leave dirty clothes and empty food wrappers everywhere. That would drive her insane."

"She already _is_ insane!"

"She is a little hard to handle at times, and she isn't always the nicest person. She gets frustrated when things aren't her way, so just don't make it worse."

Will rolled his eyes, "fine."

"Good. And you can start by cleaning this up," she said as she walked back into her bedroom.

Will grumbled as he walked to the TV. Yeah, right, like he was gonna clean that up. And he defiantly knew he wouldn't be walking on eggshells around here to protect poor little Lizzie, he thought.

--

So???? How do you like it so far? Please review!


	2. Two Can Play the Game

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Two Can Play the Game**_

Elizabeth sauntered over to her soft, plush couch and dropped a small stack of papers on the coffee table and slipped off her red, peep toe pumps. She plopped down on the couch and spread out, resting her head on the pillow. She had worked later than usual, not coming home until past 9:00 because of how much work she to do. Now after a long, long, exhausting day, all she wanted to do was get a good night's sleep. But unfortunately, she still had work to do that she couldn't finish during the day. So finally she pulled herself up and walked into her bedroom. She undressed, changing from her knee length, black pencil skirt and bright red blouse to her favorite pink and black sweats from Victoria's Secret. She then quickly pulled her shoulder length, dirty blonde hair into a high ponytail.

She walked back out to the living room and took her seat on the couch. She pulled her legs up close to her chest and grabbed the stack of papers. She began the time-consuming, dreadful task of reading them.

It was nearly 1:00am when Elizabeth felt herself falling asleep as she read the papers. She was almost finished, and that thought kept her going, trying to finish as quickly as possible. So she sat in the dark apartment as she read the papers, the only light coming from the table lamp next to her.

Soon, a sound at the door made her bolt upright, scaring the sleepiness out of her. She watched the door cautiously, listening intently to what sounded like someone trying to unlock the door, but having trouble. She was about to grab the lamp beside her, the closest thing that could be used as a weapon, in case it was needed, but was stopped when the door opened. When she saw who it was, she sighed in relief, but rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Will had pushed his way in, making out with some girl. Obviously not taking his lips away from hers, seeing as he couldn't open the door. Will and the girl both seemed oblivious to her presence, and thinking they would go to his room, Elizabeth made a small sound of disgust and turned back to her papers. But she couldn't concentrate. The two were still in the living room, not really moving. She winced as she heard the moans. It sounded like they were eating peanut butter. She let out a huff, but held out hope that they would move on to his temporary room.

But then something hit the back of the couch and Elizabeth turned around. The girl was backed up against the couch by Will, no more than two inches away from her. They still had not broken from each other or realized she was there.

_God, you'd think they'd need to breathe sometime_, Elizabeth thought.

"Will," Elizabeth hissed. Neither of them showed any signs of hearing her. The girl began to fall backwards onto the couch, practically falling on her. Elizabeth jumped from the couch quickly. She picked up her shoe that was by the couch and threw it at Will, hitting him on the head.

He pulled back and held his head, looking at Elizabeth with an angry glare, his date blushing silently and sitting up.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. But then he looked at the couch and saw her papers, then looked at Elizabeth again. "Oh, crap. Sorry about that."

"Um…who's this??" The girl asked Will. She was a young girl who looked to be no older than 21. She was tall, blonde, and thin; the perfect 'Barbie' girl. She was wearing a tight, sequined, pink dress that was practically crotch high and it was low cut, hardly leaving her fake boobs to the imagination.

"Oh, right. Gigi, this is Elizabeth. This is Elizabeth's apartment; she's my sister's friend."

"Oh really? It's _so_ nice to meet you!" The woman named Gigi said excitedly.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Elizabeth asked half heartedly, but making a nice attempt to be polite.

"Well, Will and I met at a night club tonight and he was just so charming I couldn't resist," she giggled, hugging Will's arm.

"That's…great. But I have work to do so I'll just go finish it in my room. And I would appreciate if you didn't do it on my couch."

"Oops, sorry about that," Gigi giggled again. She sure liked to giggle. Elizabeth began to gather her things and was ready to head back to her room when Gigi stopped her. "It was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"Aw, aren't you naïve? It's kinda cute. We won't be seeing each other again," Elizabeth stated, causing a confused look from Gigi.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, looking from Elizabeth to Will. Will was visibly growing frustrated and slightly embarrassed.

"Let's just say it's not uncommon for Will to bring home girls. And it's even more uncommon for me to ever see them again."

Gigi's grip on Will loosened and she stepped away from him, glaring at him with an expression mixed with hurt and anger "Is that all this is? I'm just a one night stand for you? What do you think I am? A slut?" She exclaimed.

"To be fair you did _just_ meet him…" Elizabeth muttered. Gigi looked at her but didn't give a reply. She instead turned back to Will.

"Gigi, it's not like you're making it sound," Will tried to defend himself.

"It's…_exactly_ like you're making it sound," Elizabeth corrected.

"Gigi, please," Will tried to console her but it was too late. Without so much as a goodbye, Gigi walked passed him and he attempted to reach out to her, but she dodged him and left, slamming the door behind her.

Elizabeth just stood there looking after her, still holding the stack of papers in her arms. Will looked at her with a blank expression, his hands partly in his pockets. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just thought she should know what an ass you are. She may have been a slut, but she seemed sweet." Elizabeth flashed him a self-satisfied smile.

"Please, you're calling _me_ an ass? You're a snide, neurotic bitch!"

Elizabeth snorted. "I'll admit that I'm neurotic and a bit over obsessive, but"

"A _bit_? Yesterday you snuck into my room and rearranged my closet, separating my clothes by colors!"

"It was disorganized. Are you seriously gonna pretend that it doesn't make you happier when it's organized?"

"I don't have to pretend! It's like I'm living with frickin Adrian Monk!"

"Then don't live here! It's been three weeks; how long does it take to find an apartment?"

Will went silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not it was smart to tell her the truth, "Well, actually…I also lost my job. So I don't even have money for an apartment."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and her nostrils flared. She was too angry to say anything, instead she just turned on her heals and left the room, slamming her bedroom door.

--

It was Friday night and Elizabeth and Erin were at a club after both having a long week at work. The two were out on the floor dancing and having fun. Soon, Elizabeth left the dance floor and maneuvered her way through the throngs of people in a quest to get a drink. She made her way to the bar and sat on a stool, motioning for the bartender.

"A Blue Moon please."

"I'll have one too," a masculine voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw a tall, handsome man. He was wearing slacks and a nice, button down shirt and blazer. He had short brown hair, piercing blue eyes that practically melted her soul, and a jaw that looked as if it were chiseled out of gold by God himself. When the bartender gave them their drinks, Elizabeth pulled a few dollars out of her small clutch, but with a quick motion, the man smiled and pulled money out of his wallet and paid for both of their drinks.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he said, sitting on the bar stool next to her. "You know most men tell girls that they must be from heaven, but as hot as you are, you have to be from the hinges of hell," he said smoothly, winking.

Elizabeth couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Are you serious? You're really gonna try one of those lame-o pick up lines, huh? You know, you really aren't as suave as you look." Elizabeth was still laughing as she spoke.

"Okay, okay, so you're not one of those girls. Let me try again. You're so sweet you…"

Elizabeth held up her hand, silencing him. "I'm gonna stop you there. Just say your name. If you wanna tell me I'm beautiful, go ahead and throw that in, but you really don't need more than that."

The man chuckled. "I'm Matt, and I think you're beautiful."

"Very nice. You take direction well; I like that," she flashed him a brazed smile. "I'm Elizabeth. Matt took her hand and kissed it gently, causing an eye roll from Elizabeth.

"What; too much?"

"I'll let it slide."

Elizabeth found herself smiling as the two sat there talking for a few minutes. As cheesy as he was to begin with, Elizabeth actually found herself intrigued.

Meanwhile at the other end of the club, Will walked in with some friends, goofing off. As they got in, his friends found girls almost immediately and went separate ways, but Will stood where he was near the door, smirking when he saw Elizabeth sitting at the bar with a man. Will's smirk turned into an evil smile. He swaggered over to them, walking up behind Elizabeth.

He put his arm around her shoulders, surprising her and causing her to jump slightly. "Hey, babe. Thanks for getting my beer," he took her beer and took a swig, smiling at the look on both of their faces.

"Wait…what's going on?" Matt asked with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean 'what's going on'? Isn't it kinda obvious? You're hitting on my girlfriend." Will bit his lip, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Sorry, man, I didn't know she was taken." Matt stood, towering over Will by a few inches. With a disgusted look to Elizabeth, he left.

"Will!" Elizabeth screeched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine, you're getting back at me for ruining your night with Gigi. That's fair; that's your prerogative. Now I respect that since you got me back, you will leave me alone for the rest of the night. Which actually brings me to another point…what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here with my friends, god, you don't have to be so touchy."

"So will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Will said, but at the same time, he purposely tipped the beer, causing it to go down her shirt.

She shrieked and jumped up, "Will, what the fuck is wrong with you?" She exclaimed.

"Oops…" was all he said, though he didn't really mean it. By now they had attracted the looks of a few people, including Erin, who stood on the dance floor with her arms around a man, but looked on with horror. Elizabeth ran away from Will, into the bathroom. Erin ran after her, slapping Will on the back of his head when she passed him, eliciting a small 'ouch' from him.

--

Elizabeth stormed into her apartment, Erin hot on her tail. "I _hate_ him!"

"I know he's sometimes hard to handle…"

"_Hard to handle_?" She exclaimed. "_Hard to handle_ is a puppy that isn't potty trained. _Hard to handle_ is a two year old with ADD. You're brother is _so_ beyond _hard to handle_ that it's actually quite frightening." Elizabeth stormed into the guest room where Will was staying without waiting for an answer.

"What are you doing, Elizabeth?" Erin asked cautiously and hurried in after her.

"I'm getting back at him!" She began rummaging through all of his things.

"How?"

"I don't know!" She continued searching for something of his that would help her decide what to do in order to get back at him.

"Elizabeth, I really don't think this is a good idea," Erin complained worriedly. She kept looking behind her in the direction of the front door. As far as she knew, Will was still at the club, but she didn't know when he would be back.

"This is a _brilliant _idea! I need this! I need catharsis; I need retribution! Don't ruin this for me!" She cried manically.

Erin was silent for a moment. She had an idea of what Elizabeth could do, but she wasn't sure if she should tell her or not. Finally she decided to help her friend. "Okay, I might know what you can do."

"Really, what?"

"You know your collection of stuffed animals?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Will…is deathly afraid of stuffed animals. Ever since he was, like, four years old he has had recurring dreams of stuffed animals coming to life and killing him in various ways. Usually very disgusting and gory ways."

A small, wicked smile grew across Elizabeth's face as she realized what Erin had in mind.

"Perfect." The girls ran into Elizabeth's room and pulled stuffed animals down from shelves and closets, and wherever they happened to be and put them around his room. Elizabeth arranged some sitting on his bed, which was across from the door. She arranged them so that when he walked in, they would be looking at him. They filled the room with them, and then, satisfied they walked into the living room for a night of the Food Network and waited for Will to come home.

Soon it was nearly midnight and Will had yet to come home. The girls, both very tired, decided to go to sleep instead of waiting for him. Elizabeth got her pajamas on and snuggled in bed.

--

Will came home around 2 am. He walked tiredly to his room. He pushed open the door and turned on the light. His eyes widened in horror as he looked around him.

The small, unnaturally stuffed creatures, with their big happy clown-like faces, were staring at him with their large, unblinking eyes, smiling like loons. He had had a dream like this before. Had his nightmares finally become a reality? Or was this another nightmare. This _had_ to be a nightmare…and he knew what happened in his nightmares, and it never ended well for him. In his nightmare that had been similar to this, they had been waiting for him, plotting their revenge. The damn things didn't like begin stuffed! Couldn't people see that? If they understood, he wouldn't have had to suffer. But nevertheless, the things had been waiting for him and they clawed him to death.

"It's okay, creepy stuffed animals, I'm not gonna hurt you." Will said, backing his way out of the room. But then he realized something. This wasn't a dream. He knew in real life they wouldn't come to life-that didn't erase his fear of them-but it did make him feel slightly better. Will was overreacting. He knew who was behind this. He grabbed a pair of scissors and took one of the stuffed animals.

Slowly, he cut the head of the pink and black zebra. Then he did the same to a cuddly, brown teddy bear. The next stuffed animal to go was a poor little doggy with big, floppy ears. Will did this to about 10 stuffed animals. He picked up the heads and slowly walked through the hallway. Silently, he creaked open Elizabeth's bedroom door and peaked his head in. When he saw that she was asleep, he walked in and dropped the heads onto the bed and quietly made his way out. He took the rest of the stuffed animals out of his room and put them in the living room, hoping that would keep at bay any nightmares, and fell asleep, excited for Elizabeth's surprise tomorrow.

--

"Ah!" Elizabeth's scream jolted Will from sleep. His first instinct was to run to her aid, but then he realized why she was screaming. He chuckled, and casually walked out of his room and into hers, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest.

Elizabeth was standing next to her bed, having jumped from it quickly when she saw the heads of her beloved stuffed animals.

"Oh no, what happened?" He chuckled.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him and grinded her teeth. "This is war." She muttered.

--

So mean. I can't believe he would do that to poor, defenseless stuffed animals lol! Please review!


	3. Mommy Dearest

I don't like taking this long to update (I'm very impatient lol). But I've been having computer troubles. Sad, I know. I think I finally have to get a new laptop. I'm gonna miss my laptop lol. But that also means the chapters may take longer to be updated since I have to get a laptop and transfer everything over to the new computer, etc. I don't know how long that takes so…yeah. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

--

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Mommy Dearest**_

Later that day, Elizabeth sat at the dining room table eating a sandwich. She had also gotten her sewing machine out and as she ate she sewed the heads back onto her poor, unfortunate stuffed animals.

Will came out of his bedroom and saw Elizabeth and just laughed. She looked at him, giving him the evil eye.

"You're such an ass, Will."

"Hey, don't blame me! It was you're fault for putting this shit in my room to begin with."

"Yeah, I was getting back at _you_! You can't get back at me for getting back at you!"

"Oh no, Lizzie, I think I can."

Elizabeth practically growled. "Call me Lizzie one more time and I'll kick you where it hurts."

"What's your problem with Lizzie?"

"My problem is that I hate that nickname and you have been calling me that since we were kids and I'm frickin tired of it. What's _your_ problem with calling me Elizabeth?" She asked, aggravated.

"God, you don't need to be so bitchy about it," Will eyed her closely.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated. I just found out that my mother is coming next weekend."

"Aw, I haven't seen Linda in years. She was always so sweet. She made the best pies."

"What? My mom isn't Linda…she doesn't bake…who the hell are you thinking of?"

Will's eyes furrowed in confusion. "You're mom isn't Linda? You sure?"

"Yeah, Will…I'm pretty damn sure my mother is not Linda the Pie Lady. My mother is Elaine the Overbearing Lady."

Elizabeth's statement made Will even more confused. "I don't remember Elaine. I remember Linda. Then who the hell is Linda?"

"I don't know Will! I've never known a Linda in my life."

Will shrugged and sat across from Elizabeth. "So what's the big deal about your mom coming?"

"She's just…so frustrating. I can never do anything good enough. I swear she doesn't even like me. And all she cares about is when I'm gonna get married and have kids. It doesn't matter that I went to a good college or got a good job. She doesn't even want me to work. She's in the mind set that women should marry rich, stay home with the kids, hire a nanny and not actually be around the kids, and then spend their life shopping, soaking in mud baths, and getting pedicures and plastic surgery. That's exactly what she spent her life doing and it drove me crazy! I could never do that."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, "that's why you spent you're whole childhood at my house But I'd met your mom a few times; she didn't seem that bad."

"You didn't know her. I was never happier than when I turned 18 and left that house. Then 5 years ago she moved to Santa Barbara and it's been pretty surreal since she left. A lot less pressure on me to be a perfect daughter; it's nice," she laughed lightly.

"So…when _will_ you get married. Most women your age that I meet are married."

"I don't know. I mean, I wanna get married but marriage and kids aren't a must have for me…especially not now. I have my career and I'm very happy. In a few years maybe…"she shrugged. "But every time I talk to my mother I have to have this conversation with her. In fact, about two years ago, to get her off my back on the subject, I made up a boyfriend. His name is Johnny Rickman, he's 32, he is from back East, and he's a surgeon. That kept her quiet for a while, but she's been wanting to meet him and has been wondering when he was gonna propose, so I think I only have a little bit of time left before I have to cut him loose. I was thinking about having him cheat on me with one of my co-workers. Hmm…maybe I'll break it to my mom this weekend."

"Wow…you must've had a really sucky life as a kid. Finally an explanation for why you are…well, the way you are." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So…are you gonna make up another boyfriend after Johnny?"

"I don't know…maybe…if I don't meet anybody who's actually real…hey why are you so interested anyway?"

Will shrugged. "Maybe I'm trying to get to know you better. Maybe I'm trying to get along with you. Maybe I'm trying to grow as a person." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly. "Or maybe I'm just bored," he finished. Elizabeth nodded, believing only his last reason.

By the time they had finished talking, Elizabeth had finished her sandwich as well as fixed all of her stuffed animals. Elizabeth put her sewing machine away and was about to put her plate in the dishwasher, but was surprised when she turned around and found that Will had done it for her.

"Thanks," Will nodded. "Um, wanna watch TV?"

"Sure," Will shrugged and the two of them sat on the couch together, acting the most civilized they had been to each other in the past three weeks.

--

"Do you remember Mrs. Haggles?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth and Will were both on the couch facing each other and they were both laughing nonstop.

"Oh yeah, I was in her 8th grade English class."

"I had her for 7th grade Home Ec. At least four times a week she made us make some kind of cake or cookies or something."

"That sounds like her. She never could get enough to eat," Will laughed.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh too. "Will, you're horrible."

"What? She was frickin huge! She even had a chicken gobble thing on her throat. It always wiggled when she talked…it wasn't natural."

"Oh god, I remember that. That thing was disturbing."

"Hey, did she always make references to Punky Brewster with you?"

"Yeah…what was with that?" Elizabeth asked, her brow furrowed.

"I don't know what that was about. She was a strange lady. You know, I ran into her when I was like, in 10th grade or something, and she remembered me and she gave me a hug. The fact that she gave me a hug was uncomfortable enough to begin with. But the hug lasted too long, Elizabeth." Will's eyes were pleading and scared, and Elizabeth was almost on the verge of tears do to her violent laughter.

Erin had gone to the store earlier, and it was that moment that she came back. She opened the door and her eyes widened with surprise. She thought for sure she was dreaming.

"Hey guys…"she stared cautiously.

"Oh, hey, Erin," Elizabeth greeted. "Will and I were just talking. We haven't really caught up since he's been here. We started talking about all this stuff from when we were kids,"

"Oh, wow. I was sure I would come home to screaming and yelling and possibly finally Will's dead body. Not this."

"I know, I thought I would end up killing him too. It's really shocking me," Elizabeth responded.

"I actually have to get going. I'm meeting some friends for beer soon. Bye," Will said.

Will got up off the couch and pulled shoes on before leaving. Erin set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and began unpacking them. Elizabeth started to help but was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello sweetheart," came an older woman's voice from the other side of the phone. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and had to hold back her groan.

"Hi, mom. What's up?" She asked, flopping down on the couch.

"I know I told you that I was coming to visit next weekend, but I'm going to drop by tomorrow night and leave early on Monday morning."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She was in no way prepared for a visit from her mother. "What? Why?!"

"Well I told you about my friend Terri, right?"

"Yeah…"she asked a bit uneasily.

"Well Terri is getting married in a week, and we and a few of the girls decided to make a spur of the moment trip to Las Vegas for her bachelorette party and we're going to be passing through."

"Terri is getting married! Oh my god, she's like 60!"

"She is 52, young lady."

"And your going to Las Vegas," Elizabeth ignored her mother's correction and moved on to the part that disturbed her the most.

"I'm so excited! There's an all man strip show in one of the casinos. Kind of like the Chip 'n Dales dancers or Thunder from Down Under."

"Oh for the love of God, mom, please stop. I beg of you."

"Well, Elizabeth, I never thought you would be such a prude."

"I'm not but that doesn't mean I wanna hear about my mother that way!"

"Just because I am older does not mean I do not like to have a little dirty fun. I like to see strippers, I have dates, I have lovers. The fact is I just met a nice young man a few days ago and we, how do you young people say, we hooked up."

"Oh my god, mother, don't say. _Never_ say that! Never, never! If you ever say that again I'm gonna have to shoot myself."

"Don't be so dramatic. _Anyway_ my friends and I are coming through Malibu on our way to Las Vegas. I'm not gonna be there until Sunday evening, which leaves you and I to have a nice dinner. We're getting rooms at a nice hotel so I won't be staying with you and we're leaving early on Monday so you won't see me except for Sunday at dinner. I'm sure you'll take great pleasure in that. I will be there at 6:00 and expect dinner to be on the table when I get there. I'd prefer lamb or pot roast. I'll see you tomorrow, dear." And with that she hung up.

Elizabeth just stared at the phone in her hand. She set the phone down and stared at Erin, who stared at her very amusedly, clearly having heard Elizabeth's side of the conversation.

"Please, kill me now," Elizabeth said.

--

It was 5:45 the next day and Elizabeth was in the kitchen hurriedly making a salad while waiting for the roast to finish cooking. She tossed the salad and then put in a glass bowl and put it in the fridge.

Will walked into the apartment after having been gone all day to God knows where. Elizabeth was behind the small island in the kitchen, facing the stove as she cooked mashed potatoes. There were two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He popped open the bottle and poured some wine into one of the glasses. He brought it to his lips, but before he could sip it, a small, lithe hand blocked him as it lowered the glass.

"No," Elizabeth said.

"But," Will started to complain.

"My mother is going to be here in 15 minutes. This wine is for dinner. And what are you doing here anyway?" She asked frantically. "You've been gone all day only to come back now? You have to leave! I can't have you here when my mother is here!"

"Why? What's so bad about me?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I see your point. But I promise I'll be on my best behavior. I can be quite the gentleman if the time calls for it," he said snootily, his nose in the air and one arm crossed against his chest in a noble position.

"Will…"

"Come on…I love roast."

Elizabeth bit her lip, hesitating for a moment. "Fine. Promise me you'll be good," she finally relented.

Will rolled his eyes. "I promise."

"Now go get changed. It's a fairly fancy dinner tonight. Wear slacks and a button down shirt."

"Got it," he gave her a thumbs up and walked to his room to do as told.

"And tuck your shirt in!" She yelled after him, but he just ignored her.

The timer beeped and she pulled the roasts out of the oven. After she let it cool for 10 minutes, she cut it up, put it on a plate, and stuck it in the warming draw. She put the mash potatoes in a large bowl and placed it next to the roast. She took the salad out of the fridge and placed some in bowls. She poured water and set three places at the table. After setting it up, she cleaned the kitchen and took off the apron she had been wearing, revealing a semi-formal, knee length, black dress. It had a deep v-neck and a belt at the waist, separating the v-neck from the bottom half of the dress.

It was then that the doorbell rang and Elizabeth made her way to the door, straightening the vase of flowers that was in the center of the dinner table, along the way.

She took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress before opening the door. "Hi, mom." She said, welcoming her in.

"Hello, Dear," Elaine said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "What's that smell?" She asked, crinkling her nose.

"Roast…" Elizabeth said at length, not looking forward about the criticism she was sure to receive.

"It smells burnt."

At least some things in life never fail you.

Elizabeth battled with herself whether to comment, but decided that it was wiser to ignore it. She took her mom's coat and hung it on the coat hanger. They walked into the dining room and sat down to eat.

"Who's the third plate for?" Her mother asked.

"It's for Erin's brother, Will. You remember him don't you?"

"Oh…yes, vaguely."

"Erin's been letting him live with us for the last couple of weeks, and he asked if he could eat with us…apparently he likes roast…"

Will walked into the dining room wearing jeans and a blue flannel shirt with a black t-shirt underneath-the same thing he was wearing when he walked in, and Elizabeth stiffened her jaw and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Elaine, it's nice to see you again." He reached his hand out and Elaine stood to shake it.

"Hello, Will, it's lovely to see you again as a well. Last time I saw you, I believe you were no older than 10 years old."

"That sounds about right," Will smiled charmingly and sat down next to Elizabeth and across from Elaine.

"What are you wearing" Elizabeth whispered through clenched teeth.

"I was gonna change, but then I thought 'why the hell am I doing what she says' so I didn't change."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to kick him under the table, less she draw her mother's attention. So instead she took a deep breath and ate.

"What, no China dishes?" Her mother asked, and Elizabeth glared at Will.

--

The evening was going along rather pleasantly, and Elizabeth was actually grateful for Will being there. He was monopolizing most of the conversation with her mom and acting as a buffer between mother and daughter when need be.

He was also being very charming. So much so that her mother was enchanted by him and couldn't stop talking to him. He was making jokes that she found hilarious, was telling her stories of stuff that had happened to him-many of which Elizabeth suspected to be false- but if they were true they made him appear interesting and worldly. And he had a captivating smile and laugh that even Elizabeth found herself falling for.

"So, Elizabeth, forgive me for not asking before, but how is Johnny doing?" Elaine inquired when they were finished with the main course of roast, mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus.

"Oh, um…"

"I can assume by your ring-less finger he hasn't proposed yet. But I have yet to meet him, and I find it very rude to keep your boyfriend away from your mother,"

Elizabeth thought about it a moment before finally deciding it was time. "Johnny and I broke up."

"What?" Elaine sighed and shook her head, bringing her hand to her forehead. "What did you do? This is so typical of you! Why can you never work it out with a man? You make it impossible for any man to love you," she ranted.

She should've known telling her mom would end in her mom endlessly insulting her ability to be with a man. "Mom! _I_ didn't do anything! He cheated on me!" While she said this, she could see Will lean back with his arms crossed against his chest and roll his eyes.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry…but perhaps if you could keep him pleased it wouldn't end as badly for you,"

Elizabeth leaned on the table, her head in her hands. She should've known it would be a bad idea. Was there nothing she could do to please her mother? To make her mother feel even a little compassion towards her? She suddenly felt close to tears and she felt Will eyeing her closely.

"Elaine, Elizabeth isn't telling the truth." Will said and Elizabeth snapped her head up immediately and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elaine asked.

'There is no Johnny. He doesn't exist and never did. Elizabeth made him up two years ago, hoping to get you off her back about being in a relationship," Elizabeth stared at him, mouth agape and eyes filled with hurt and betrayal.

"What?! Elizabeth why would you lie to be about something like that?"

"Because I was tired of hearing you complain about my love life, always saying that at the rate I was going I was never gonna get married, and no man would want me. You kept bugging me to find a boyfriend and get married and have kids. But I wasn't ready to get married and I was getting annoyed, so I made someone up!"

"I'm just appalled Elizabeth…" Elaine saw the tears in Elizabeth's eyes and the anger in her face. "Perhaps it's time for me to go," she said. "Goodbye Will, it was nice to see you. Elizabeth…I'm sorry." Was all she said, but it didn't sound wholly sincere. "Goodbye." And she grabbed her coat and purse and walked out quickly.

"Why would you do that Will?" Elizabeth sniffed back tears.

"Because I thought it was _ridiculous _that you were lying to your mother about it! And then you were at the table crying in front of us because she was judging you and taking jabs at you because of this fake break up. You should've told her yourself, but I did what I thought was right."

"You don't get to decide what's right! This is _my _problem with _my_ mother and _I_ would've taken care of it. This is how everything goes with her; I would have gotten over it! I don't need you acting all righteous and chivalry all of a sudden. Just leave me alone!" She stood, throwing her napkin on the table and storming off to her room, more hurt than sad or angry.

--

The next morning Elizabeth walked out of her bedroom, headed for the kitchen. She was already dressed, had her hair and make-up done, and she had just enough time to grab a quick bowl of cereal before she had to leave for work. As she walked down the hallway, she just caught sight of Will walking into the bathroom. He was in his pajama pants and t-shirt, his hair was a mess, and he was rubbing his eyes. He had clearly just woken up moments before. Typical. Then mindlessly, as Elizabeth walked by the bathroom door, she stuck a chair under it, locking him in.

When she was in the kitchen pouring frosted flakes, she heard the toilet flush, the sink running, and then she could easily hear him try to open the door. She heard him jiggling the handle over and over.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled as he pounded on the door. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth smiled in satisfaction, and continued eating her breakfast. When she was finished, she went and took the chair away from under the door, then made a mad dash for the front door, grabbing her purse on her way.

--

Well, Will and Elizabeth were STARTING to get along lol! Bet you thought this was when they gonna start to fall 'magically in love'. Yeah right. But you did start to see a different side of Will, instead of the annoying, immature Will. This side of Will is gonna be shown more as Elizabeth and Will grow closer, and as Elizabeth gets to know him better. Please review!


	4. Are We There Yet?

This is the last week of school until winter break! Whoo hoo! Two weeks off. FINALLY! Lol! So hopefully the next two weeks I'll have more time to write. Plus I think my computer is doing pretty well. I was worried about it before. I still need a new one but I think this can last a bit longer so I'm not in a big rush to get a new laptop. Unless I get one for Christmas haha.

Also, in case for some reason I don't post before Christmas(which I'm sure I will. New Years at the most)…Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Pack it in, pull the plug, shut it down, leave the dead meat in the freezer, and put on your Sunday best cause its Arbor Day, baby!- Shawn Spencer (_Psych_) haha I know it isn't Arbor Day. I was just on a roll and wanted to put that lol.

--

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Are We There Yet?**_

Elizabeth was walking around the room, carrying a clipboard in her arms as she supervised workers carrying in Greek artwork and sculptures.

"No, that vase should go over there," she corrected when she saw a worker who was placing an Ancient Greek vase in a glass container. Elizabeth pointed to a pedestal across the room. "The vase goes on the pedestal and the _figurines_ go in the container." The man nodded and carried the vase to the proper location.

Elizabeth checked her clipboard. She looked around the room and furrowed her eyes before double checking the papers. She walked to the back of the room where the head art director was straightening out a piece of artwork. "Charlie, where is the sculpture of Aphrodite?"

"It is still in the storage area," he answered, not looking at her, as he was too focused in his pursuit to get the art perfect.

"Well get it please! It was already supposed to be here. I have to have everything here on time so I know things are where they are supposed to be!" She replied, slightly annoyed.

She turned around and almost had a heart attack when she saw two workers carrying a statue. One was walking backwards and bumped into a pedestal that had an urn sat atop it. The urn shook and Elizabeth felt her heart drop as she rushed to it. But by the time she got there, the workers had set the statue down and easily steadied the urn, as if it were nothing.

"Are you insane? Be careful! God, who even hired you?" She reprimanded and walked away without waiting for an answer.

"Elizabeth!" She heard someone call her name. She turned and smiled when she saw James walking over to her.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Kimberley wants to see you immediately."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, keep an eye on this please," she handed him the clipboard made her way out of the room.

She rode the elevator to the top floor and then walked down the hall to her boss' office. She knocked on the door and was met with an instant reply of 'come in'.

She opened the door and saw a middle aged woman with short, dirty blond hair sitting behind a desk. Kimberley looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"Good, Elizabeth, you're here. Have a seat," the friendly woman motioned at a chair across from her and Elizabeth sat down. "How are you?"

"Well, my mother just left, so I'm good," she smiled.

Kimberley let out a joyous laugh. "I'm very happy for you. But I envy you. My mother-in-law is coming next week and she isn't leaving for a month. She claims she doesn't get to see her grandchildren enough, so she wants to spend more time with them. It's going to be a long month."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that's horrible," Elizabeth laughed.

"Anyway, why I asked you to come here. There is a collection in Atlantic City that is being loaned to us for a year, and I would like you to travel there this week to procure it."

"Really? What's it a collection of?"

"It's a collection of renaissance paintings. Specifically during the Tudor period."

"Oh wow, how nice. I'm so shocked-in a good way though-that you want me to go."

"Well, you've been my assistant curator for almost six months now, I trust you, and I think it's time for you to start procuring collections on your own. Who knows; maybe someday you'll take over for me. Even before you became the assistant curator, I knew you definitely had potential, and I want to help you succeed in any I can. It's about time you start doing this stuff without my guidance."

"Thank you. _So_ much! I promise I'll take care of it and do everything perfectly."

"I know you will, Elizabeth. Now, you need to be there by Friday, and you'll be back on Tuesday. We're paying for all your expenses, including food, your hotel, your plane ticket…"

"Oh um, actually I don't think I'm gonna fly. I'll drive."

"_Drive_?" Kimberley exclaimed incredulously. "It's almost a two day drive!"

"I'm kinda…iffy on flying." She confided, a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh, well, okay if you really want to. We'll pay for your gas and accommodations on the way there and back, and you can have a couple days off to drive there and back."

"Okay, thank you. I'll finish up all the work I have and leave on Wednesday," Elizabeth said, standing up and preparing to make her way out.

"I'll give you the rest of the details tomorrow. Have a good day."

--

Tuesday night came and Elizabeth was in her room with a big, lime green suitcase open and filled with clothes. She was folding up a pair of pajama shorts when Will walked in, leaning against the door frame.

"Did I finally drive you away?" He joked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, you aren't that good." Will pouted, walking fully into her room and sitting on the bed. "I'm actually going to Atlantic City for a few days for work."

Will perked up like a dog. "Atlantic City? I wanna go!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "There is no way I'm taking you with me."

"Come on, Lizzie, I won't be annoying. I promise," he whined, very annoyingly by the way.

"No."

"I'll pay for myself, I'll get my own room, and I'll be in the casinos the whole time. I promise that the only time you will have to see me is on the way there and back."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and eyed him wearily. "Fine…I guess."

"Yes!" Will jumped up in triumph before heading off to go pack.

--

It was 5am the next morning, and Will dropped his old, tattered duffle bag into the trunk of Elizabeth's light blue Mini Cooper. He got into the passenger side of the car as he waited for Elizabeth to join him.

Finally, he saw her come out the front door of her apartment and down the stairs, struggling to carry her two suit cases, a large bag, and her designer purse. He watched amusedly as she waddled down slowly, barely able to see over her bags. He considered getting out and helping her, but decided he was having too much fun watching.

Eventually she made it, and after dumping her luggage into the trunk along side Will's she walked over to the passenger door and opened it.

"Out," she said.

"What?"

"Get out. You're driving."

"Why am _I_ driving?"

"Because it's early in the morning and I want to sleep. I am being nice and taking you with me. The least you could do is drive first. I'll take over in a few hours."

"This is ridiculous," he muttered as he stood and walked around to the driver's side, sitting down and buckling his seat belt. "You know, I don't even know why we're driving. Neither of us would have to drive if we flew there."

"We're driving; get over it," she snapped.

"What's your glitch with flying?"

"I just don't go in planes, okay?"

"Why?"

"You should know why." She replied bitterly.

Will racked his brain. What was he supposed to know? "Um…"

Elizabeth sighed. "My father died in a plane crash. Remember?"

Oh crap. Now he felt like an insensitive ass! He remembered now. When Elizabeth was 11, her dad was flying home from a business trip in his tiny, private jet when it crashed. Elizabeth never really got over her fear of planes after that.

"Sorry...I forgot."

"Clearly."

"Well, um…"

Elizabeth was quick to interrupt. "I don't wanna talk about it, Will. I'm just gonna go to sleep."

Elizabeth dug through the large purse she had brought in the front seat with her and pulled out a silk, light pink and black sleep mask, a small, violet knit blanket, and a small, hot pink, fuzzy travel pillow. She moved her chair down and settled in, covering herself with the blanket and placing the mask over her face.

"You know, you get the same affect by closing your eyes," Will said, eliciting a huff from Elizabeth.

--

Elizabeth pulled up to a motel close to 11:00pm that night. She looked over at Will, who was fast asleep with ear phones in his ear, so loud that she could hear 'You Give Love a Bad Name' blaring through them. She lightly shoved him in the shoulder, but he didn't wake up. Not trying any harder to wake him up, she tiredly got up and grabbed her bags from the trunk. She walked into the motel and checked in. She took her key and walked to her room. She got ready for bed and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Will woke up and groggily wondered where he was. He looked at the car's digital clock. _1:21_. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that Elizabeth wasn't there. Finally he looked out the window and saw that the car was parked in front of the _Tulsa's Red Inn_.

Getting his duffle bag, he walked sluggishly inside to the front desk. After saying his name, the man at the counter, who had been almost asleep when Will walked in, gave him the key that Elizabeth had instructed to be given to him, should he ever come in.

Will walked up the stairs to his and Elizabeth's shared room, the room which Elizabeth had almost killed him over when he had made the reservation for _one_ room, as opposed to _two_ rooms.

Will turned the key in the lock and walked in to the dark room. He flipped on the light and saw Elizabeth in bed. In her sleep, the blankets had been kicked aside and tossed around and she was now shivering. Will took the blankets and softly draped them over her, smiling down at her before taking his place on the other bed in the room and falling back asleep.

--

"Well, I heard Mr. Young sing about her! Well, I heard ole Neil put her down. Well, I hope Neil Young will remember. A southern man don't need him around anyhow! Sweet home Alabama. Where the skies are so blue. Sweet home Alabama. Lord, I'm coming home to you!"

Will chuckled at Elizabeth as she sat in the passenger's seat singing along with the Lynard Skynyrd song playing off her mixed CD. She had claimed that it seemed appropriate, seeing as they were currently driving through Alabama.

"Come on, Will, you have to sing the next song!"

"Are you serious?"

"Come on, what else are we gonna do?"

Will relented. "Okay, okay, fine. Pick a song for me to sing."

Elizabeth smiled and picked up the CD case before changing the CD to the correct track. She turned the volume up high, and then without warning to Will, music erupted from the speakers.

_Uh huh_

_This my shit! _

_All the girls stomp you feet like this!_

"Oh my god! Are you serious!?"

"You promised!"

Will whimpered. "Okay fine." He took a deep breath and waited for the song to get to the next verse. "I heard that you were talking shit and you didn't think that I would hear it. People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up. So I'm ready to attack gonna lead the pack, gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out. That's right, put you're pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up." Elizabeth was laughing so hard, anyone who saw her might think she was having a seizure.

Will laughed too, and got more and more into it as he continued to sing. Elizabeth sang the next song, which Will chose for her. As she sang the lyrics to _Boom Boom Pow_, Will couldn't help but think how much more fun she was the more he hung out with her. And to think, before he had been dreading being in a confined space with her overbearing, over obsessive and compulsive self. Now he was surprised to find that he was beginning to find her endearing.

--

Hmm…looks like someone has a crush on someone lol!

I heart reviews:)


	5. Dearly Beloved

Merry Christmas! Happy New Years! Happy Hanukah! (Did I forget something?) Anyway…Happy Holidays! Hope your holidays are all filled with happiness and love and cookies. Although if you have cookies, then you have the other two. Actually I suppose it depends on the cookie. Some cookies are down right ridiculous. Most are quite pleasant though. I myself prefer other some foods to cookies, but cookies still rock my world. So do pajamas and fuzzy toe socks…but that's a different story…Happy Holidays!

--

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Dearly Beloved**_

It was around noon on Friday when Elizabeth and Will walked through the lobby of the hotel/casino they were staying at. Will looked on in childish awe at the magnificent sight of gambling, cocktail waitresses, and hot girls in short dresses. Elizabeth ignored it all. All she wanted was to go to her room and sleep before her business dinner that night. Tomorrow and for the next couple days she would review and procure the collection and deal with the business end of it, but tonight was a dinner to meet the business partners and to discuss the basics. She was nervous and beyond stressed right now and the smallest thing would set her off. It was her first business dinner alone, and on top of that she was dealing with a rather important collection and honestly, she thought she deserved to be a bit bitchy right now.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth! Look, look, look!" Will whispered to her eagerly as a tall, black haired woman in matching, blood red sequined panties and bra walked by. She had black, thigh high leather boots and red fishnet tights peaking over the top which were attached to garters and she carried a rolled up whip at her side. Then behind her walked five other girls dress in similar, saucy little numbers. It was obvious that they were in some sort of show together. A couple of them gave Will an inviting smile. One even winked at him. "I love them," Will ogled them with wide eyes. "Do you know what I wanna do to those sexy hoes?" He asked dreamily. "I wanna run my tongue down their,"

"Who do you think I am?" Elizabeth interrupted before she was officially scared for life.

Will looked at her and then the girls, then back at her with a slightly surprised expression. "Oh…oh, oops. Sorry I just got so excited." He smiled giddily.

Elizabeth shook her head in disgust and walked ahead of him. "3 feet behind me!" She called back over her shoulder.

Their rooms were right next to each other and after Will unpacked, he came over to her room and talked and talked, driving her crazy while she was trying to finish unpacking.

"Why won't you come with me?" He whined, upset that she wouldn't agree to downstairs to the casino with him.

"I don't wanna go to the casino right now, I just wanna sleep. How are you not knock down drag out tired?"

Will shrugged. "I dunno. I was but I perked up when we entered the casino. Also, I had a mojito. That kinda gave me a bit of a jolt too. Not my drink of choice, but it was what the cocktail waitress had on her tray when she walked by so I just grabbed it." He babbled on and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I have a business dinner tonight and I need rest. I can't show up nearly falling asleep with bags under my eyes. It won't kill you to spend a few hours alone. Besides, I'm sure you'll find some slut to hook up with soon enough; you always do."

"Yeah I guess," he agreed gloomily. "But what do I do til then?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Poker?"

"Not really my game."

"Slots?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Blackjack?"

"Don't like blackjack. Always loose. Can't ever stop saying 'hit me'," at that one he sniggered a little.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him and gritted her teeth. Now he was just intentionally irritating her for his own amusement and she knew it.

"You're gonna claw my eyes out, aren't you?" Will asked, trying not to look into her eyes that were angrily boring into his. "You know, you really need to chill out." But that didn't work; it only seemed to annoy her more. "I think I'm gonna go now…" and without another word, he slipped out of the room to prevent getting caught in a blood bath.

--

Elizabeth searched around the dim, posh restaurant as she walked in. She raised her head up to see above the crowd, taking in the sight. She hadn't ever been in a restaurant this nice before. Everyone was dressed in high-fashion suits and cocktail dresses. The entire interior was silver and white. It was all very modern and very expensive. She could imagine the tiny portions of food and the fancy drinks.

Everyone that was there were Brad Pitt-like men and Gisele Bündchen-like women. They all looked like models. Everywhere Elizabeth looked she saw long, silky legs and big biceps that bulged through their Armani blazers, and shiny, blond hair that swept effortlessly over their shoulders. She quickly glanced down at her dark blue dress. It was a cute little wrap-around dress with quarter length-sleeves. Griping her little black clutch, she hoped she looked okay.

Elizabeth walked to the hostess stand and was greeted with an indifferent, rather cold look from the pale, raven haired woman who looked like she hadn't eaten in about a month. "Hello, I'm meeting someone here. The reservation should be under Oscar Bradford."

"This way," was all she said and then walked quickly off, Elizabeth hurrying in her heels to catch up.

The woman stopped at a small, translucent table with a man sitting at it.

"You must be Miss Elizabeth Swann," the man stood up as the hostess walked away and he kissed Elizabeth's hand. He was an older man, yet he had that charming, suave air to him. As he kissed her hand he winked, and moved to pull her chair out for her before sitting back in his own seat.

Elizabeth giggled a little as she sat across from him. "Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Bradford."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Swann."

"I just want to say that I am very happy to be doing business with you. I, and the rest of the museum staff, am very happy to finally be getting this collection. I know that you know how hard we've been trying and how persistent we've been. And I'm also proud that I'm procuring it. It's such an honor that I'm entrusted with it." She said eagerly.

Oscar Bradford chuckled. "Perhaps if I had known that a beautiful woman would be sent to me, I would have agreed to loan it earlier."

Elizabeth blushed and giggled again, but this time it was a slightly uneasy laugh. "Why don't we get back to business?"

"Please, Miss Swann, we have all weekend to do business. Today let's just kick back, relax and enjoy some wine," he lifted his wine glass and swirled it around before taking a sip and winking at her.

Elizabeth began to shift uncomfortably in her chair. Oscar motioned to the bartender, and soon a cocktail waitress brought Elizabeth the same drink as he was drinking. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering your meal for you."

"I suppose not. What did you order?"

"A seafood course. Exquisitely prepared shrimp, salmon, caviar, crab, and of course, oysters. You _do_ know what they say about oysters, don't you?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I do. And Mr. Bradford, this isn't appropriate. I'm a colleague and I deserve to be treated as such."

"Elizabeth…"

"It's Miss Swann," she corrected coldly.

"You don't need to be offended. I am simply being reasonable here. You're not a colleague. You're a woman. Women and business just don't…mix." Elizabeth's mouth dropped and she found her insides bubbling in fury. Was this man serious? "Women in this day and age are always trying to fit into the men's positions. But it always comes tumbling down. I don't want you to feel bad when that happens and I want to help you. So to make you feel better, I'll give you the collection. If, of course, you give me something I want."

Elizabeth couldn't help the unbelieving laugh that escaped her. "And what is exactly do you _want_?" She asked angrily.

"You know what I want. This is after all, business," as he spoke he took her hand and gently messaged it with his thumb before once again kissing it.

Elizabeth snatched her hand away and stood, grabbing her purse and walking away. But after a few steps, she turned around and picked up his glass of wine. She poured it over his head. "Don't ever come anywhere near me again. And I strongly suggest that you rethink you business method. Ass hole!" Then she turned on her heal and stormed out, with each and every person in the restaurant looking after her and back at Oscar Bradford.

Elizabeth walked out into the cold air. She hailed a cab and asked him to take her to her hotel. Right now all she wanted was to take a hot bubble bath and to forget about her day.

As she walked through the casino she looked around at the sight. People were all having so much fun. Drinking and gambling was all around her. She began thinking that a drink would be good right about now. And while she was at it, why not do some gambling? She walked further in the casino and she got a Cosmopolitan at the bar. She wandered around the room, taking in the scene. After a few sips, she felt herself start to unwind a little.

It wasn't long before she saw a familiar face at a craps table. She walked over and put a hand of his shoulder. He jerked around and relaxed when he saw her.

"Hey, Lizzie, how was your dinner?" Will smiled.

She groaned. "Awful. It was horrible. I don't think we're gonna get the collection."

"Aw, why not?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sure you do. Everyone always wants to talk about their problems, even when they claim they don't. Then they decided that they wanna talk about them when other people don't wanna hear. So come on, let's go get some more drinks and you can tell me all about your night."

They found a booth in one of the hotel's restaurants and since Elizabeth never got around to eating, Will ordered then both chocolate fudge sundaes. When they got them, Elizabeth slowly licked the ice cream from the spoon pathetically.

"So come on, out with it. What happened?" Will pressed.

"Well, I went to the restaurant and met the head curator, Oscar Bradford. He seemed fine at first, very charming. But it went down hill real quickly. He started making comments about me being beautiful, which I just thought he was being polite. Then he made a comment about ordering oysters and he said 'you know what they say about oysters don't you?' and that's when I started getting angry and he said that business was a man's world and that women don't belong. He said he wanted to help me though, and he would give me the collection only if I had sex with him." By now Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes and she sniffed.

Will's eyes widened. "Oh my god, what a fucking son of a bitch!" Will stood furiously.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go find him and kick his fucking ass! I'm not gonna let him talk to you like that!"

"Will, no, sit down," Elizabeth pleaded. She tugged on his arm and pulled him down next to her. "I appreciate this unexpected concern," she smiled, "but don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's just…I don't want people to see me just for my body. I wanna be good at my work and I want people to know I'm good at my work."

"You are. It's just one guy that thinks that of you. Nobody else does."

Elizabeth shrugged. "You're right. But it also makes me think about my love life too. I haven't been on a date in a year, Will. A _year_. No man has even made a move on me in 8 months."

"Well, except that guy in the bar like, two weeks ago," he interrupted. She glared at him. "Not the time?" He asked innocently.

Elizabeth shook her head and forgot about his comment and continued. "But the first guy that comes onto me only wants me for my body and a business deal. Is there something wrong with me, Will? Why doesn't anyone want to be with me? I know I'm difficult and neurotic and hard to handle, but am I really that bad?" By now tears were streaming down her face. Will sighed. He scooted close to her and pulled her into a hug. He expected her to pull away, but instead she clung to him and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Of course there's something wrong with you. You have _so_ many things wrong with you. Do you have any idea how insane you make people?" She moved away and looked at him incredulously. "But, and this is coming from someone who hates you," she looked at him doubtfully. "Yes I still stand by that. _But_, honestly, over time, it has become rather…endearing. You just need a guy who's willing to put up with you for a couple months until he can get to the good you."

"Is this your way of making me feel better?"

"Well, I thought it was. But if it isn't working, getting drunk is always an option. Nothing is ever bad when you're drunk. At least not at the moment."

Elizabeth thought about it, before throwing her hands in the air. "Why not?"

Will smirked and called across the room to the bartender. "Get us some shot and keep 'em coming!"

--

_5 hours later_

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take William Turner to be your husband in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Elizabeth giggled. "I do," she slightly slurred.

"And William Turner, do you take Elizabeth Swann to be you're wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"Yeah baby," he replied huskily.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elizabeth launched herself into Will's arms and they engaged in a sloppy kiss before running out of the chapel, Elizabeth tripping and giggling the whole way out.

--

Whoops…looks like someone is in for a rude awakening in the morning lol! I love reviews!


	6. Waking up in Vegas

Sorry it's been soooo long. I've had finals and other stuff going on. Life just got in the way lol. The next few updates with probably be less often so sorry. I just like getting them up soon so I hate when I go more than 2 weeks without updating haha but looks like that's what's gonna happen. So anyway…

--

_**Chapter 6**_

_**That's what you get For Waking up in Vegas**_

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. Damn, her head hurt. Why she let Will talk her into drinking so much was beyond her. Other then drinking a lot, she couldn't even remember what had happened last night. She looked around the room and realized that it wasn't her room; it was Will's.

It was when she was thinking about it when she first realized an arm was wrapped around her waist and a warm body was snuggled close to her. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the strong arm the held her close to him. She slowly turned her head and saw his head resting against her bare shoulder. Dark, long hair covered his rugged face but it was obvious who it was.

Slowly and cautiously, she unwrapped herself from him and slinked out of the bed. She collected her clothes from around the room. She had her panties and dress but she couldn't find her bra as she looked around the room. She looked under the bed and carefully searched through the bed sheets as much as she could without waking him up. She was desperate to find it and get out of there.

"It's on the chandelier," a hoarse voice from behind her said.

She spun around and with a slight yelp she grabbed one of the blankets off of the bed to cover herself with. But when she pulled it, the other blanket fell to the ground, leaving Will completely naked in front of her, nothing covering him. She closed her eyes as she picked up the blanket and tossed it on the bed, waiting for him to give the okay that he was covered.

She opened her eyes and rearranged the blanket around her so that it was wrapped around her like a towel. She reached up and grabbed her bra. Without another word, she walked into the bathroom to dress.

After she had her clothes on, she looked at herself in the morning. She looked awful. Her hair was knotted and sticky and there was still evidence of the make up she had worn the night before. She raised her hands to touch the black bags under her eyes and she cringed. But her eyes swiftly moved from her hideous eyes to her left hand. On her ring finger was a fake gold, cheap ring with a small glass diamond. It looked like something you got out of a vending machine or at a hotel gift shop.

She ran out of the bathroom and simply stared at Will with wide, alarmed eyes. Will had already gotten dressed and was making the bed. He looked back at her with a confused look.

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She simply held up her left hand. Will's face turned into one that mirrored her own. He glanced down at his hand and saw a plain, gold ring that looked just as cheap.

Will took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. "What do we do?"

"What do you mean 'what do we do'? We get an annulment as soon as possible, live our lives like we would normally, and pretend this never happened. And under no circumstances do we tell anyone. _Anyone_."

--

Will drove as Elizabeth looked out the window at the passing scenery. They were both silent and had been ever since leaving that morning. Not being able to handle the silence anymore, Elizabeth reached her left hand out to turn some music on. Noticing the ring on her finger made her shift uncomfortably. She quickly slipped it off and stuck it in her pocket before reattempting to turn on the radio.

_Why are these lights so bright?_

_Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis_

_Why am I wearing you class ring?_

_Don't call your mother_

_Cause now we're partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where you mouth is!_

_That'd what you get for waking up in Vegas!_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas! _

Elizabeth quickly changed the station and let out a small, hopefully unnoticeable, sigh of relief when Taylor Swift's _You Belong with Me_ flowed through the speakers.

Will silently watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks for agreeing to leave early," she suddenly whispered.

"Oh…um…yeah no problem."

"I talked to my boss. She completely understood and told me just to come back. We're meeting of Monday and are gonna discuss filing a harassment suit."

"Well good, you should. I swear, I should've pounded that fucking…"

"Will," she said in a warning tone.

They were once again silent as they both listened to the music. Elizabeth mindlessly began mouthing the words along with the song and Will glanced at her, a small smile spreading on his face. Embarrassedly, Elizabeth quit and kept her mind on anything other than Will.

Finally, fed up with the awkward silence that was settling between them constantly, Elizabeth faced the situation head on. "Look, Will, we can act normal around each other. We were finally getting along…"

"Apparently _really _along," Will muttered which got him a glare from Elizabeth.

"_And_ we shouldn't let something like this get in the way of our budding…friendship…type…thing," she stuttered, not knowing the exact words to use. "The point is that we don't hate each other anymore. And I just think that this shouldn't be an issue. When we get home we'll get an annulment. It'll be as simple as that, okay? We don't even have to tell anybody. In like, a month it'll be done and over and in the past. We'll never have to think about it again, okay?"

"Oh thank god cause I was kinda having a freak out. So really? It's gonna be really simple? Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that. I'll take care of it. You won't need to do much. I think it's pretty straight forward."

"Okay, cool. So, that's past us now? We can move on and act normal?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes. We can continue to be pains in each other's asses that just happened to have a strange, occasional friendship."

"Friendship. Really?"

"Eh, I couldn't think of another word. Camaraderie?

"Alliance?"

"Acquaintance?"

"Companionship?"

"That works. We sometimes have a _companionship_ and I want that to continue."

Will smiled but a thought suddenly popped into his head. "Oh, hey, did you tell Erin we were coming back early?"

"Oh, no I'll do that now." Elizabeth reached for her purse that lay on the ground. She took out her phone to text her friend but saw that there was a voicemail waiting for her.

She dialed her number to listen to the voicemail and rolled her eyes when her mother's voice entered her ears. But as her mother spoke, Elizabeth's eyes grew wider and wider.

"_Your married? When you left me that message I almost fainted! How could you do this to me? I always wanted to go to my daughter's wedding and I never thought she would have a wedding for me to go to. You finally get married and you do it without me? How can you hate your poor mother so? Given you were drunk," distain laced her mother's voice. "but this still unforgivable. I must admit though; Will is a very nice young man. He would make a very nice son-in-law. Of course, you probably can't wait to get an annulment. You couldn't be a married woman. Now Will would make a fine husband. But you? You wouldn't last. You're so needy and serious. No man would have you. So I suppose I don't have to worry about anything. I would like to have a married daughter like every other mother in the world but I can't expect Will to put up with you. Give Will my best, and know that I am very disappointed in you. As for the rest of your message…Elizabeth what's the matter with you?" _she chided.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she heard. Her mouth was agape and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. Will's eyes darted back and fourth between her and the road. He repeatedly asked what was wrong but she ignored him. She searched through her phone until she found her previous calls. She found a voicemail she had left at 2:34 am to her mom's cell phone. She took a deep breath before listening to her slurred message.

"_Hi mommy! OMG! You…you…never guess what! I'm married! Will and I got married!"_ There was a long pause where Elizabeth did nothing but laugh and laugh. _"Are you proud mommy? You said I would never get married hehe! Now I'm…I'm…I'm a happily married…uh…um…what…damn it…um…oh yeah bride! Lol! Bride! Isn't that awesome! I'm in Atlantic City and Will and I got married. Did I tell you that? Oh wait…I just did didn't I? Wow, dude I am hammered! I fucking goddamn trashed! I've never been this smashed before. Oh my god there is so many words for drunk! Hehe I'm drunk. Mommy did you know that in like 11__th__ grade I found your stash of vodka and I drank 3 full bottles! That was the weekend you went with that guy…that guy…you know…that guy…and…" _ There once again was a pause of laughter before the line went dead.

Elizabeth let her phone drop. "Oh my god."

"_Elizabeth_! What is it?"

"We're not getting an annulment!"

"Wait, what? What the hell do you mean?"

"We _have_ to stay married! Apparently I called my mother last night and told her. She called and went on this rant about how I could never make a marriage work."

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said! We are staying married Will; whether you want to or not. I have to prove my mother wrong. She will never let me live it down."

"Oh my god Elizabeth, I'm not getting dragged into your crappy relationship you have with Elaine. This is worst then making up a boyfriend. Do you seriously expect us to be husband and wife?"

"We don't have to act it. We can carry on as normal, date other people, but when my mother is around we have to act like a happily married couple."

"No, Elizabeth! You are insane. If it means that much to you, just pretend we are still married."

"No, she'll know!"

"How?"

"She'll just know. She'll find out somehow and then it'll be confirmed. She'll probably end up knowing the judge that grants the annulment and they'll tell her, I don't know. But somehow she'll find out! Please, Will. _Please!_"

Will sighed. "How long?"

"I don't know. We'll stay married and then figure out later. Please…Will," she pleaded with her eyes wide and lips pouted.

Will shook his head at himself. He couldn't believe what he about to say. "Fine, we can stay married."

--

"Went to the store, sat on Santa's lap. Asked him to bring my friends all kinds of crap. He said all you need was to write them a song. They haven't heard it yet so don't try to sing along. No, don't sing along. Monica, Monica, have a happy Hanukah. Saw Santa Claus, he said hello to Rooooss. And please tell Joey that Christmas will be snowyyyyyyyy! And Rachel and Chandler, hodenannadler!" Erin sang along with Phoebe in the show _Friends_.

It was the first thing that Will and Elizabeth heard when they walked into the apartment on Sunday night. They both had confused looks on their faces when Erin turned around and smiled.

"You're back!" She ran over and hugged them both. "So why are you back early? You didn't say."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply but Will had already stared explaining. "That fucking bastard that Elizabeth was gonna be working with hit on her." Will grumbled as he walked past Erin and into his room to put his bag away.

"What? Is he aloud to do that?"

"I don't know. Kimberley and I are gonna talk about that."

"Oh well, that's too bad. So anyway, aside from that, how was it?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Well, um…Will and I got married!"

"What?" Erin exclaimed loudly, surprising Elizabeth that Erin didn't break all the glass in the place.

Will frantically ran in. "What?"

"You two got married?"

Will looked past her at Elizabeth with an annoyed expression and Elizabeth smiled innocently. "Why did you tell her?"

"She's your sister and my best friend. We had to tell her."

Erin simply looked back and fourth between the two.

"But you said that we weren't gonna tell anybody. We were just doing this until…"

"Will, I don't know what you're talking about. We're married, whether you like it or not. And we're gonna stay married. We are now husband and wife. We're spending the rest of our lives together." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, hold on. One of you tell me what the _hell_ is going on."

"After the meeting with Oscar Bradford I was really upset," Elizabeth explained. "Will was trying to make me feel better and then we got drunk and eloped. We are gonna stay married though cause we don't wanna be those kind of people who get drunk and elope and then get an annulment. Marriage is a sacred union that should be treated as such so we are gonna try to work it out."

Will and Erin both raised and eyebrow. "I'm kinda having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that my big bro and bff are just out of the blue _married_. I think I'm gonna go get a drink. I need to kinda…think…I think." Erin said, a little flabbergasted. She said goodbye to the newly weds before leaving to head to her favorite bar.

"Okay what was that bull shit?" Will asked.

"I told you we have to pretend we're married."

"I thought just for your mom."

"Well yeah, that's what the plan we originally but then I started thinking that everyone will have to believe it, even Erin, cause what if my mom finds out. You watch movies, you know how this works. One person let's the ball drop, or you date the daughter of my mom's friend or something, and through the grape vine, my mother finds out. So _everyone_ has to believe it. Even Erin."

"So we have to be married? Like, really, legitimately married? I can't date? And you and I will have to sleep in the same room!"

"Exactly. You can just sleep on the ground in my room so Erin thinks you're sleeping with me, and you can _totally_ date! Just when Erin isn't home, when nobody we know or my mom knows, or anybody that my mom might know is around. Stay out of sight mostly. And do background checks on the girls so they don't somehow know my mom."

Will just looked at her before walking away into his room. He yelled back to her, "you're insane," before slamming his door.

Elizabeth called after it, "that isn't your room anymore. You know, we are a married couple now. You can't run away from fights anymore! Will, we have to talk this through. This isn't the grounds for a healthy relationship! Is this really how you want to start out marriage?"

--

OMG they're married! Takes a twist on the Sandy, Danny, good girl, bad boy thing eh? I love reviews!


	7. Planning a Wedding

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Planning a Wedding**_

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. She groaned and stretched in bed. She sat up and looked at the floor by the foot of the bed. Will was lying on his back, his blankets askew. Elizabeth got out of bed and stepped over him as she walked out and into the kitchen.

She made herself some eggs and bacon and went to the table to eat. But instead, she stared down at the messy table, covered in bridal magazines. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she set her breakfast down on top of the stuff and picked up the phone. She dialed the familiar number and waited for her call to be answered.

"Hello?" Erin greeted.

"Why is my kitchen table covered in wedding stuff?"

"Okay, I _probably_ should have talked to you first before starting to plan your wedding, but…"

"Wait…you're planning my wedding? What…what the hell?"

"I was thinking that since you and Will are married that you should have an actual wedding."

"I don't think so…"

"Come on. Haven't you always wanted to have a wonderful wedding? A beautiful white dress? All eyes on you? You'll be the princess. No, no, you'll be the queen."

Elizabeth smiled dreamily. "Okay!" She exclaimed. "Oh my god, I'm so excited. I'm gonna have a wedding. I'm gonna be a bride…like a real bride."

"I knew you would love the idea! I have to get back to work, but when I get home we are gonna start planning. I bookmarked all the stuff in the magazines that I like and printed out stuff from the internet. Look through that and find what you like."

"Bye, see you later." She hung up and sat down, eagerly flipping through the magazines.

She found dozens of things she liked. She felt her heart beating twice as fast. Looking at all this wedding stuff made her feel like she was high. She was so giddy she could barley contain her excitement. She had been planning her wedding since she was 12 years old. Now was finally her chance to have the wedding of her dreams…even if she was already married.

Will padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He walked over to the table and looked over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"What the hell is all of this?" He picked up a magazine and flipped through it.

"We're having a wedding."

"We're having a wedding? Since when?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Since about 5 minutes ago."

"We're not having a wedding."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because that will just spur you to keep this going even longer. It's been a week already. When is this gonna stop?"

"When I say so. And I say it won't stop until at least after I have my wedding!"

"You are ridiculous! I can't believe I ever agreed to this in the first place."

"Well you did so now you're stuck with it."

"Don't remind me."

Will moodily walked away and into the his _former_ bedroom

"Will, this is your wedding too! I want your input, Darling." She said mockingly.

He walked back and poked his head into the kitchen. "Tell me when, where, and what to wear and I'll be there. That's all I wanna have to do with it," he said before returning to the quest room.

Elizabeth shrugged and said to herself, "works for me."

--

"Oh my god, Elizabeth, you are so beautiful," Erin said, close to tears as she looked at her best friend in the gorgeous white gown.

"Oh, honey, you really do look stunning. I never thought I'd see the day when I get to help pick out my daughter's wedding dress. Hell, even see my daughter getting married." Elaine dabbed her eyes with tissues. "So is this the dress?"

Elizabeth looked at herself in the full length mirror. It was a lace, mermaid dress from Jim Hjelm's collection. It was a spaghetti strap with lace on the straps and had a low cut neckline and an open back. Elizabeth just felt…right in it.

"Yeah, this is it. Oh my god, I can't believe this is my wedding dress." Elizabeth smiled herself in the mirror.

It was 1 week after Elizabeth and Will had decided to have a wedding…or rather Elizabeth and Erin had decided to have a wedding. It was only going to be a small wedding and it was three months away. It was Elizabeth's dream wedding. She had never wanted a large wedding. She wanted something small and sweet only with people she actually liked, not a bunch of people she felt obligated to invite if it were a big wedding.

"Okay, great. Well why don't you get back into your clothes and we can talk about the price and schedule and appointment for the fitting," the bridal consultant said.

After settling on just over 2,000 dollars for the beautiful wedding dress, the three women headed to their next appointment. After all, with the wedding only three months away, no matter how small, they had to get things done fast.

They walked into the bakery where they were getting the cake. They looked through a couple albums of wedding cakes for ideas before heading to the back office for their consultation.

"Hello," the sweet, middle aged, chubby man said as Elizabeth, Erin, and Elaine all sat down. "I'm Albert Hunter. Congratulations on getting married."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said shaking his hand. "I'm Elizabeth Swann, this is my mother Elaine, and this is my friend and maid of honor, Erin."

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about you wedding and we can get some ideas for you cake?"

"It's gonna be in three months, July 17th, and it's a really small wedding. About 50 people. The ceremony is gonna be down on the beach and the reception is at a hotel over looking the ocean. It's gonna be really pretty and intimate. The colors are black and white…just really sophisticated and modern. I want a small white cake with black flowers all over. Just simple," Elizabeth explained.

"Okay…" Albert said as he concentrated on drawing something on a piece of sketch paper. "What about something like this?" He showed them a quick sketch of a cake with black, fondant roses.

"I like that, just I don't want roses," she replied.

"You don't want roses?" Elaine asked incredulously. "You have to have roses! It's bad enough you want a black and white wedding, but now you don't want roses? Roses are so beautiful and romantic. They're perfect for weddings!"

Erin looked at them amusingly as Elizabeth decided to ignore her mother and gave an apologetic look to the baker. "Actually, I want something more fun and summery. Maybe daisies?"

Albert nodded and erased the roses, replacing them with black fondant daisies. Elizabeth smiled and nodded, pleased with the look of the cake. Her cell phone began to vibrate in her purse and seeing that it was Will, politely excused herself, hearing her mother's complaints and suggestions, better yet demands, on the cake.

She walked outside and stood on the sidewalk. "Hi, Will. What's up?"

"I just got a call from Malibu Ice Sculptures. They asked when you would like to come in to see the miniature version of your ice sculpture in order to approve it." He said, very annoyed.

"What? I told Erin I didn't want an ice sculpture. They're so tacky. Besides it's just gonna melt."

"Elizabeth! An ice sculpture? I thought this was gonna be small. Tiny. Miniscule!"

"It is. And don't worry; we're not having an ice sculpture. By the way, I still need your guest list. I asked for it like three days ago. We don't have time to dillydally."

"How many people are we having?"

"Only like 50 people."

"50! 50 people is not small!"

"In wedding standards it is. Would you rather have _150_ people? Cause if you don't stop complaining then that's what I'm gonna do."

"This is ridiculous! How much is this costing us?"

"Technically it's not costing _us_ anything. My mother offered to pay. But don't worry, it's not that much. 15,000 dollars. Give or take a few hundred."

"This isn't even a real wedding! We shouldn't be letting your mother put out this much money for a fake wedding. Especially when we're gonna break up soon."

"I just…I want a wedding, Will. My mother may be right. What if I never get married for real? What if this is my one chance to have the perfect wedding?" She complained, pretend hurt in her voice, although it was evident she was faking it in order to get her way.

"You are turning into a monster! You're like one of those bridezillas or something."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. She pretended to sniff back a tear. "Do you want me to cry? Is that what you want? Cause I will and then you will feel really bad. I mean what kind of husband are you? You're supposed to love me and cater to my every wish. You're not doing that!"

Will rolled his eyes at her rant as she continued to talk and talk. "Fine! Do whatever you want. Just shut up!" He said before hanging up. Elizabeth immediately stopped her whining and put away her phone with a smug smirk on her face.

--

This is by far not one of my favorite chapters. Kinda hate it actually. It's kinda choppy and…just crappy and pathetic haha. But I wanted to do this chapter and couldn't come up with a better way to do it. And also I know that it is really short. It's sad. This whole chapter is sad lol. But hopefully…_really_ hopefully, the next chapters will be much better and their usual length.


	8. I'm Not JealousI'm Observant!

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I'm not Jealous, I'm Observant!**_

Jonathan pulled out the chair for Erin. She smiled at him and she took her seat before he rounded the table to seat himself.

"Hello, my name is Megan and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"A bottle of Red Zinfandel, please," Jonathan said. "For a special night like this, only my girl's favorite," he said in a joking, romantic, mushy tone.

Erin smiled sweetly and laughed lightly. "How did you know it was my favorite wine?"

"You told me on our first date."

Erin laughed, "Good boy, you remembered." She leaned across the table and he met her in the middle before they locked their lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

The waitress brought them their wine and took their orders, Erin ordering the Chicken Parmigiana and Jonathan ordering a strip steak. After she left, Jonathan raised his wine glass and Erin followed suit.

"I propose a toast to us. Happy 2 month anniversary, sweetheart." They clinked their glasses and took a drink.

Erin almost choked and spat out her drink when she was startled by a view she didn't expect to see. At the other end of the restaurant, just past the view of Jonathan's head, she saw Will with a redhead.

Erin tried to ignore the fact that her brother, who was married to her best friend, was at a romantic restaurant with another woman. She tried to looked on the bright side. There were plenty of other reasons he could be here.

Maybe they were just old friends. Although, she was pretty sure she knew all of his old friends, and she didn't recalled a slutty red head.

Maybe she was a colleague, even though he didn't have a job. She could be a prospective colleague or employer. Then again, she looked like she was too slutty to be in a business that didn't involve standing on a street corner and too young to have any education past the 1st year of college let alone any knowledge in any kind of business. And this wasn't exactly a business atmosphere…

Then it happened. Will took the little bitch's hand and sensually kissed it, staring up at her behind his long lashes.

"Erin, what is it?" Jonathan asked worriedly, glancing behind him when he noticed her death glare was directed somewhere in that direction. "Hey, isn't that you brother?"

"Yep." She replied through gritted teeth, not taking her eyes off of the pair.

"Huh, cool. What's his name again? Wes, was it?"

"Will," she spat the name out like poison.

"You don't look too happy…" he said cautiously.

Then she directed her gaze back to him. "Switch places with me."

"What?"

"If he looks this direction he'll see me. If you sit here and he looks this way, he'll only see the back of my head and he won't recognize you. And I need to know what he's doing with that girl."

Jonathan sighed and reluctantly got up as they quickly switched places.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"They're just talking."

"About what?"

"I don't know, I can't read lips!"

Erin rolled her eyes. "You would never make it as a spy."

Jonathan groaned. "Can we just forget about your odd obsession with your brother and enjoy our romantic night together? Please, Erin."

"Alright fine, just keep me updated every once in a while. And tell me if they start kissing or they leave or something okay?"

"Yeah, okay, fine." Jonathan agreed, happy that she would forget about it…well for the most part.

--

Jonathan dropped Erin off at her house, disappointed that she refused to let him come in, claiming she needed some girl time with Elizabeth and that they needed to discuss something important and private and refused to tell him anything.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" She called urgently.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth ran into the living room from the bathroom, a robe wrapped around her and her hair dripping wet, obviously just have gotten out of the shower. "What's wrong?"

"Sit down, Elizabeth. We need to talk."

"Erin, you're really freaking me out. What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone, but did as she was told and sat on the couch.

Erin came and sat next to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and gave her friend a tight hug instead. Elizabeth annoyingly hugged her back, impatient to hear the news.

"You've got to tell me what's going on!"

"Elizabeth…" She began, trying to think of a way to say it, but then decided just to come out with it and tell her bluntly. "Will's cheating on you."

Elizabeth couldn't help the sharp pain shoot through her. She didn't know what that feeling was but she didn't like it. It felt too much like…no she would never admit, let alone acknowledge to herself, the fact that she was…it was too horrible for her to even think. Instead, she feigned hurt and sadness, although it wasn't _entirely_ feigned. She refused to think of what the mixture of hurt, sadness, anger, and the want to push the other woman off a cliff and blame it on a man named Ed meant. So she put on a heavy façade of the same emotions she was feeling but on a much higher level.

"What? What do you mean he's cheating on me? He wouldn't do that…he's my husband," Elizabeth faked a sniff and thanked her ability to fake cry.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I was out with Jonathan and I saw him with another woman. They were…getting pretty…_comfortable_ with each other."

"Um…" Elizabeth tried to think of something to say to cover for Will. Depending on how comfortable Erin meant then it might be easy to make up an excuse. "Well…how _comfortable_ are we talking here?"

"He only kissed her hand that's the only thing I saw and Jonathan didn't say that they were making out or anything…but the _way_ he kissed her hand. Plus, she was a total slut…you know, the typical girl he goes for…" at that, Elizabeth sat back and raised and eyebrow, crossing her arms against he chest. "Besides you of course. Just focus on the main thing here, ok? He was getting close with some slutty red head."

Finally an excuse popped into Elizabeth's head...even though it was a rather crappy excuse…oh well, she thought. "Oh, you know what. That was…Janine. She works with me at the museum."

"She works at the museum? She was _so_ young," Erin raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"She's an intern," Elizabeth covered quickly. "She and I were talking and she said that through some connection she might be able to get Will a job. So…I set them up and told Will to have dinner with her to talk about it."

"It wasn't a business restaurant though. It had a really dim lighted, romantic feel to it."

"I'm sure they didn't know that when they went there."

"Well…I _guess _it _is_ a rather new restaurant…I mean it was _my_ first time there. I guess that's a possibility. But how do you explain the kiss on the hand?"

"You know Erin; you're making it sound like you _want_ him to cheat on me. Seriously, it was a kiss on the hand! Kisses on the hand mean nothing! It's a gentlemanly thing to do."

"In the middle of dinner? And you didn't see it. It wasn't a kiss that a man gives a random woman on the hand. It was more than that it was…sexy. It was a sexy kiss!"

"They say you should believe nothing of what you hear, and only half of what you see. You only saw half of it. Maybe they were joking around or maybe it wasn't as _sexy_ as it looked. Now I am choosing to trust my husband and you should trust you brother. I appreciate that you were worried, but you don't need to be. Everything's fine."

Erin looked a bit skeptical, but decided to trust her best friend and let it go. "Okay…" she said at length and doubtfully. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay you don't need to be. Thank you for being so concerned. But remember; everything's just perfect. Now, I'm gonna go change," she smiled and walked to her room.

Instead of changing though, she closed the door and leaned up against it. Part of her was happy that she managed to convince Erin, on the other hand, the feelings she felt she was surprised at. Was she actually…jealous?

--

Elizabeth and Will were walking through Macy's Department store, occasionally scanning something with their scanning guns when they found something they wanted to register for. They were relatively quiet, the only conversation between them was the periodic 'do you like this' or 'what about this'.

Elizabeth had been avoiding Will for the past two days since she had found out he was on a date. She doubted he even noticed she was avoiding him…most guys never notice. But being this close to him for this long period of time and saying nothing was driving her close to the edge. She decided to say something…ever so discreetly.

"So um…Erin saw you at that new restaurant the other night. What's it called? _Maxwell's_?" She said casually.

"Oh…really? I uh…didn't see her." He said, keeping his voice monotone just like Elizabeth's. 

"Yeah, she said she saw you with some girl. She came home and told me you were cheating on me. You should probably be more careful."

"Sorry bout that. Sure, I'll try to be more careful I guess." He took a sideways glance at her and saw her lips slightly pursed and she looked a little uncomfortable. "You okay?"

"Yeah totally. Why would you ask that?"

"Cause you don't look okay."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I meant."

"Will, I'm fine. Just drop it, okay?" She snapped. She didn't mean to, but she was getting upset and frustrated. Not at him, but at herself for actually getting jealous.

Will was quiet for a few minutes, but he didn't stay quiet for long. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" She exclaimed, drawing the attention of those around her. She noticed and quickly lowered her voice. "What makes you think I'm jealous? Why in all that's holy, even in some strange parallel universe, would I _possibly_ be jealous that some girl is dating you and not me? God, Will, you're so self-centered! You think you're god's gift to woman! Tell me, why do you think I have feeling for you?"

"Well, before I thought you were jealous cause you were avoiding me and looked a bit weird just now when you brought up that I had a date…but now, that little speech you just made is kinda an answer all on it's own."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh just go screw yourself, Will!"

"You know what, fine, it's dropped. I'm not saying anything else about it! Let's just not talk and finish this up so we can get outta here."

"Fine with me," she muttered and continued the task with a scowl.

--

The large, purple ball rolled down the lane and after a few moments of the two players looking at it in anticipation, it hit 8 pines and they fell, leaving only 2 standing. Elizabeth clapped her hands in excitement and slightly squealed. She turned around and hugged her date. Hey, if Will could date, why couldn't she? Although, she knew deep down that she wasn't on the date simply to have a good time-she was dead set against proving Will wrong that she was jealous…even if she was.

"Not bad," her date, Darren, smirked. Darren was the epitome of the tall, dark, and handsome stereotype.

"Not bad? That was _awesome_!"

"I think I can do better," he challenged her lightly. She smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"Oh really?"

He leaned closer to her as well, until their lips were only centimeters away, and whispered, "Really."

He then picked up his dark blue and black ball that was slightly larger and heavier than hers and effortlessly threw it down the lane. Within seconds it hit the pins and knocked each one down. He turned around and looked smugly at Elizabeth.

"Show off," she giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

He chuckled before excusing himself to go to the restroom. Elizabeth waited for him before taking her turn.

Meanwhile, Will was sitting at the snack stand in the front of the bowling alley. He was sipping on a soda and watching Elizabeth intently. He had arrived about 20 minutes ago with a date and immediately saw them. He and his date had started a game, but Will was too focused on Elizabeth and the man he assumed she was on a date with. His own date got pissed off and left, but Will refused to do the same.

So instead he found and empty stool at the snack stand and ordered Sprite after Sprite and a couple orders of nachos. His eyes never left them. He didn't care if he looked like a stalker; this was more important than that. He didn't think he would care if she was dating somebody. He certainly didn't care when _he_ dated somebody.

But now, he found himself wanting to punch that other guy in the face, which was a shame because from 20 feet away he looked like a pretty nice guy. But he didn't care if he was a nice guy. This guy was with Elizabeth. _His_ Elizabeth. Wait, when did Elizabeth become _his_ Elizabeth? He wasn't _her_ Will, was he? He didn't like the idea of being someone's her. Her Will. That sounded down right dreadful to him. But the idea of her being his…he liked that. And if she was his, maybe he didn't completely mind being her's. Of course, that was all irrelevant. Those were all 'ifs'. There was no way he would ever act on it. Come on…she was Elizabeth. She was crazy and insane and over obsessive and drove him nuts and she was beautiful and stunning and dazzling and adorable and utterly amazing and…those last few didn't quite go with his other thoughts on her.

God, why was he feeling this way? He never felt this way about anyone else. It was different to him. But as he thought about it he was wondering if it was a good different. At first he wanted to deny to himself that he was having these feelings for her but as he sat here staring at her he began thinking that maybe he didn't want to deny it.

But as he pondered it, he didn't notice Elizabeth had seen him and was looking at him oddly. She was about to walk over when Darren came back. They continued their game, but Elizabeth was constantly looking back at Will, each time seeing him staring at her and he didn't seem to care that she noticed.

"Darren, I'm gonna go get a drink," she finally said.

"I'll go get it for you," he offered.

"No it's okay. I'll be right back." Darren shrugged and took his turn at bowling as she walked away.

She walked over to Will and he seemingly jumped back into reality as he saw her nearing in on him.

"Hi Will…what are you doing here?"

"I was with a date but she got pissed and left."

"Uh-huh. Why are you watching me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not watching you, I'm watching the games. There are many games going on here and I am watching _them_ not _you_." He said, and then pouted as he continued to drink his soda.

"Oh my god, are you jealous?"

"I am not jealous!" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm observant!"

"You're totally jealous, Will." Elizabeth smiled as she felt an odd satisfaction at him being jealous.

"So what if I am? You were jealous the other night."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "I so was not!"

"You so were!" He shot back.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Elizabeth let out a frustrated huff and spun on her heel. She walked to Darren and in one fluid motion had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him passionately. Will's eyes widened and his heart felt sore. This jealous thing was _so_ not cool!

--

I wrote this chapter in 1 day! It was amazing! It usually takes me a few WEEKS to write a chapter! I am very proud lol! I hope you're proud of this chapter too haha! Please review!


	9. I Really Wanna Hate You

Okay so this chapter you finally get some _true_ Willabeth goodness hint, hint! I was so excited to write this chapter. Hope you love it!

--

_**Chapter 9**_

_**I Really Wanna Hate You**_

A week later, Elizabeth was sitting on the couch with Darren. They were very involved in their make out session as Elizabeth was pinned between the couch cushions and Darren. Darren's tongue explored her mouth, as Elizabeth's did his.

Will's key turned in the key hole as he opened the front door. At first his mind didn't register what he was seeing, but once he did he looked on in shock, his mouth not being able to form words. Jealousy was bubbling up inside him and his nostrils were flaring. How dare that man put his hands on his girl! The hands that worked their way up her back and into the hair at the nape of her neck should be his hands. The lips that devoured Elizabeth's soft, pink, pouty lips should be his lips.

Will shook his head to diffuse those thoughts and finally found his voice and put on his usual smug, cocky face. "Next time try putting a sock on the door, Lizzie."

Elizabeth and Darren broke apart abruptly and jumped from the couch.

"Um…hi…sorry, who are you?" Darren asked, very confused.

"Oh um, Darren this is Will. He's…" Elizabeth was about to explain that he was her roommate when Will cut her off.

"Her husband," Will smirked at her.

"Husband? Wait…you're _m_…_married_!" Darren was awestruck.

"She didn't tell you?" Will asked innocently.

"Will…" Elizabeth glared at him.

"I'm sorry; was I not suppose to say anything? I just assumed you would have already told him; I mean, it _is_ a big thing."

"No, she didn't tell me," Darren said through gritted teeth, but his eyes betrayed his utter confusion at the situation.

"Well I guess she's just one of those girls that hide things from her boyfriends." Will shrugged. "Good thing you're getting out now."

"Wait a minute, you're her husband and you're completely fine that she's cheating on you? What's going on here?"

"Darren it's not what it looks like. And it's defiantly not what this _idiot_ is making it sound," Elizabeth tried to explain.

"I cheated on her so I guess she's just using you to get back at me. Hope you don't mind being a rebound."

"Will," she hissed.

"That's it. This is way too weird, I'm outta here. Goodbye Elizabeth," Darren stated bitterly before walking out of the apartment.

Elizabeth looked at Will with her arms crossed and her mouth in a grimace. "What happened to you weren't jealous? I thought you were just observant."

"You think I did that because I was jealous? Please," Will scoffed, but his slightly miffed expression gave him away. He walked to the kitchen and got a water bottle and sat down at the table, moodily drinking it.

Elizabeth just watched him with a slight smile. Will tried to advert his eyes from hers, but he couldn't help but get frustrated.

"Damn it, Elizabeth, stop looking at me like that!"

"I will. Just as soon as you admit that you're jealous."

Will shot up and marched over to her so they were only about a foot apart from one another.

"I'm jealous. There, you happy? I am fucking jealous. Wanna know why? Cause I like you. I like you a lot. I think I might even love you!" Holy crap, he thought, where did which come from? He hadn't even thought of the fact that he might love her, but now that he said that, it didn't seem too far from the truth.

Elizabeth's smile fell and was replaced with a more serious expression. "You what?"

"Forget about it." Will said with a wave of his hand and began to walk to the bedroom.

But before he could get far, Elizabeth grabbed his wrist and halted his retreat. He looked at her with an upset face, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Talk to me Will."

"Look, I…I don't know where that came from. But I do like you and I am jealous. You shouldn't be with him…you should be with me."

"Will…I _was_ jealous," she admitted

"Wow, that wasn't clear," he said sarcastically.

"_And_," she rolled her eyes, "you shouldn't be with those other girls. You should be with me."

Will only thought it over for a moment before taking the plunge. He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him and kissed her hard, his hands at her back not allowing her access to move.

But she didn't want to move. After a short moment of shock she was kissing back just as fervently. The seconds grew to minutes and finally they had to pull apart when the need for oxygen became too overwhelming.

They just looked at each other. Will took in the beautiful sight of the woman in front of him, holding on to her like she was the only thing in the world. Her cheeks were blushed and her lips were swollen. Even her eyes had a slightly dazed look to them and she was panting, trying to get air into her lungs.

After standing in each other's arms for a minute or so, Elizabeth leaned up and placed a kiss to his chin, then to his cheek, then to his nose. Will's lips set a kiss to her shoulder, where her spaghetti strapped shirt revealed skin. He nibbled slightly at her skin and she moaned. Her hands flew to his hair and tangled her fingers into his dark locks. She pushed him backwards to the wall, which was only a couple feet away from him. He hit it with a slight 'oof', but quickly continued his kisses to her shoulder as one of his hands moved to her hair and the other one moved down to the small of her back, one finger just barley slipping beneath the waist line of her jeans.

She then raised one leg up, and he took it as an invitation to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and his lips returned to her's in another passionate, fiery kiss. He stumbled to their bedroom but didn't make it into the bedroom; instead accidentally ran her into the door frame of the bedroom. Instead of moving he just stayed there and continued to kiss her.

Elizabeth pulled away from him and he moved to her neck. Elizabeth tried to be sensible, but found it hard to do so.

"But…but I hate you," she gasped, trying to push him away.

He looked at her, panting slightly and then moved back to her neck. "Do…you…really?" He asked between kisses.

Elizabeth was distracted by Will's lips as they moved down her collarbone but was still able to form her answer. "I really want to."

Will chuckled and looked at her, but she just sighed and kissed him again. He moved into their bedroom and fell onto the bed with her beneath him.

--

Elizabeth was resting against Will's bare chest as she gazed at their entwined hands. They were in a comfortable silence, simply happy to be in each other's arms. As Will's hand was holding Elizabeth's his other arm was wrapped around her waist, resting on her stomach.

He kissed her head and she smiled. "Why did we hate each other?" Will asked suddenly.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well I know why I hated you. Why did you hate me?"

Will laughed as well. "I don't know why. You were just my little sister's annoying friend. Being a big brother, I was obligated to hate both my sister and her friends. So ah, why exactly did you hate me?"

"Actually I used to have a huge crush on you. Then one day when I was 8 and you were 10, I went to the beach with you guys. You're mom made us all sack lunches and when I went to eat it, you had put a fish in my lunch."

"I remember that! God, you were such a baby; you wouldn't stop crying! My mom made me give you my lunch and all I got to eat was the extra celery sticks and the tuna sandwich, which by the way, I hated tuna!"

Elizabeth smiled smugly at the memory. "Yeah…you're lunch was good. But that was the day I realized you were an asshole. From then on I always hated you."

"Hmm…bet you never thought you would grow up to screw me did ya?" Will smirked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him, despite her small laugh. "I was eight; I didn't know what 'screwing' was. Hell, I barely knew where babies came from!"

Will chuckled and brought his hand to her chin, tilting it up and kissing her. When they pulled apart, Will kept his hand under her chin and ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

He noticed her eyes getting heavy. She would close them for a few seconds and then open them, only to close them again.

He laid a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Go to sleep, babe."

Elizabeth smiled and turned on her side, snuggling closer into him.

"Hey, uh, I don't have to sleep on the floor again, do I?"

In her drowsy state, Elizabeth managed a small laugh. "I suppose not. But don't push it."

Will smiled and close his eyes as well, ready to let sleep take him.

--

"Will, where are we going?" Elizabeth whined the next day.

She was sitting in the passenger's seat of her car as Will drove. He wouldn't tell her where they were going and he had made her wear a blindfold so she wouldn't know by seeing either. And frankly, she was getting very irritated.

Will had told her that he wanted to take her on a date today. She loved that idea, but when he said that it would be an all day thing, she was a little confused but nevertheless intrigued. To keep her from wearing typical date attire-dress, heals, well-done hair- he had told her what to wear. Jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. That didn't help her bewilderment. But when he told her she couldn't know where they were going, she was just frustrated. She had spent the whole drive trying to get it out of him, but he wouldn't say a word about it.

"I've told you; you have to wait."

"But Will! We've been driving for like an hour. I don't wanna wait anymore!"

"We'll be there soon. We're actually pretty close but there's some traffic."

It wasn't until then that Elizabeth realized that they weren't moving much, except a few feet every few minutes. Elizabeth decided to just wait since they were almost there.

After roughly 20 minutes they had pulled into the parking lot and Will had stopped. He reached over to her and untied the blindfold. She looked around. They were in a gigantic parking lot and people were all heading in one direction; to the huge rides in the distance, behind the big sign that read 'Six Flags Magic Mountain'.

--

The hot sun was beginning to set and Elizabeth was tired after her's and Will's long day at the amusement park. They had ridden every ride, even the ones that Elizabeth had always been too scared to ride before. It seemed that Will eased her and she wasn't scared of anything when she was with him. He made her feel safer…even with silly things like riding roller coasters.

Will was holding her hand as they walked back towards the entrance, ready to leave. The entrance was crowded with carnival games, ones that Elizabeth always loved to play but never won. She thought they were designed to draw you in, take your money, and then make you feel like an idiot and completely down on yourself when you try an try and try but still can't win.

"Oh, look how cute that stuffed Porky Pig is! I _love_ Porky Pig!" Elizabeth gushed at a giant, truly colossal sized, Porky Pig hanging as one of the prizes for the water gun game.

Will smiled at without a word her pulled her towards the game. He put down money and waited for the competition to start.

"Will, what are you doing?" She asked when he sat down on the stool.

"I'm gonna win you the Porky Pig."

"Nobody ever wins at that game. And you have to win three games in a row to get the big ones."

"Here's a little something you don't know about me, Elizabeth. I rock at carnival games," he said with a totally serious face.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Okay, fine. Go ahead."

Will won the 1st game. He put money down for the next game and once again waited for others to join the game. Once again, he won. Elizabeth stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders, hugging him and giving him an excited kiss each time he won. Now that there was a very real possibility that she could get the giant pig, she was beyond thrilled. She could hardly contain her excitement. The third game started. It only took a few seconds for the game to start and finish, but it felt like longer.

Elizabeth looked on intently and when Will won she jumped around in a circle and clapped. She looked like a 5 year old…but she didn't really care.

The man handed Will the Porky Pig stuffed animal and Will handed it to Elizabeth. She hugged it tightly and then gave Will a huge kiss.

This was by far the best first date ever.

--

I loved writing this chapter. Pure fluff! And I also wrote this in a day! I am like on a total writing roll! I'm so proud haha!


	10. And the Truth Comes Out

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up but I've had a bit of a writers block. Also, the next chapter is the last one. Sorry, but it's true lol.

--

_**Chapter 10**_

_**And the Truth Comes Out**_

Elizabeth was at her desk going through papers. She rolled her neck back and fourth, trying to get the creak out of it. When that didn't work she started rubbing her neck, temporarily relieving the stiffness. Today had been one of the longest days. She had had three meetings and the rest of the day was spent at her desk going over papers.

She yawned and stretched, her arms reaching up as much as her muscles would allow. She continued her work, but found herself continuously checking her watch.

_5:44_

_5:58_

_6:05_

_6:12_

_6:14_

_6:23_

_6:30_

_6:33_

_6:45_

_6:47_

_6:48_

_6:51_

_6:55_

She finally sighed and stood, once again stretching. She was finally finished and began to put the files away. She shut off her computer and put her coat on when Anamaria walked in.

"Hey, Elizabeth, I'm leaving I was coming to say good night."

"Oh, I'm leaving too; I'll walk out with you."

"I can't believe the wedding is two days away! I'm so excited!" Anamaria gushed as the women walked through the museum.

"_You're_ so excited? It's _my_ wedding!" Elizabeth laughed.

"So?" Anamaria laughed too. They walked to the parking lot together and went their separate ways.

Elizabeth didn't bother going home to change before going to the small Italian restaurant that she was meeting Will at. She walked in and saw Will sitting in a rather isolated corner booth in the back. She walked over and slid in across from him.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had a lot of work to finish before I could leave, not to mention the accident a couple blocks down. A lot of traffic," Elizabeth shrugged.

Will gave her a slight nod but didn't look at her. Instead, he was slouched in his seat mindlessly playing with the straw of his drink.

"Will? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just…" Will paused.

"Just what?"

"Don't you think this is a little complicated?"

"What is?"

"The whole wedding thing?"

Elizabeth groaned and rolled her eyes. "Will, we have been over this again and again. I thought you were okay with it!"

"I thought I was too."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Your mom called me earlier and started hassling me about my tux. Since when am I wearing a tux? We agreed on jeans and a button down shirt. But that's not the point. We started talking about the wedding and everything she said just made this whole thing seem completely ridiculous. Look, like I said, I thought I was okay with it. But every time I think I am, I go back to not being okay with it. Pretending we're married? Seriously? It was bad enough when we hated each other. But now we're dating, and its all the more worse. We haven't been dating for that long; what if we break up?"

"Well if we break up and hate each other, what would be the difference than before we started dating?"

"Okay, but are we just going to stay married if we keep dating? Elizabeth…I love you," Will admitted.

Elizabeth perked up. "Oh Will…I love..."

Will cut her off. "_But_ is that enough to stay married? After a while are we just gonna get a divorce and keep dating, or what? The wedding is in two days and now I'm _really_ starting to think this is too much."

"Will…"

"And I don't want to hear any excuses about your mom or her thoughts on the marriage or anything. Getting married because of her isn't an excuse! And you know, every time you bring it up I feel like I'm just being used in order to get your mother's approval."

Elizabeth gasped and shook her head. "No, Will that's not what this is at all."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "Elizabeth this is just too much; I gotta go."

Elizabeth felt panic began to fill her as Will stood and put on his jacket. "Go where?" Her voice squeaked.

"Go think," he stated quickly before making his exit.

Elizabeth just sat in her seat, not completely sure what just happened. She knew it was best to just leave Will alone for the time being; however she couldn't keep the gnawing ache out of her stomach.

--

People were hustling and bustling in the hotel and out on the beach. The bridesmaids, Elaine, and the hairstylist and makeup artist Elaine had hired were all fussing over Elizabeth. It was the day that had been the day they were waiting for…

Wedding day.

However, the bride had a worse than usual case of cold feet. She hadn't seen Will since they argued at the restaurant. He hadn't been at the apartment all day and when she woke up in the morning she could tell he had been there and already left. She tried to keep a brave face and not to let on that something was wrong.

She was in her hotel room at the hotel where the reception was taking place. She was supposed to walk down the isle on the beach in an hour. As Elizabeth sat in a chair, not yet wearing the dress but instead wearing white sweats, with the hairstylist doing her hair, there was a knock on the door. Erin opened it and one of Will's groomsmen, Josh, walked in. Elizabeth was eager to hear any news he had of Will.

"Um…Elizabeth, I need to talk to you."

Elizabeth didn't say anything; she just nodded and followed him to the hallway.

"What's going on?" She asked, though she had a feeling of dread that she already knew.

"Will isn't here. I haven't been able to find him or contact him all morning but I didn't want to tell you until I was positive that I couldn't find him. I don't think he's coming."

Elizabeth stayed calm and didn't let her emotions show. She nodded and thanked him and walked back inside.

"Is everything alright, Darling?" Elaine asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, knowing she had to tell them. "The wedding is off. Will isn't here; he left."

Gasps came from all the women in the room and soon she was surrounded but comforting arms and words. Elizabeth shooed them away, insisting she was fine, and trying to convince Erin not to kill Will.

"Well, guests are probably starting to arrive. I should go break the news to them and apologize for the inconvenience," Elaine said after a while.

Elizabeth was about to let her walk away, but instead made a rash decision. "Wait, Mom, don't say anything. I need to talk to them. I have something I need to confess to all of you."

Elaine looked at her with a confused expression but nodded. When it was time for Elizabeth to walk down the isle, she asked the girls to head down to the ceremony to give her time to collect her thoughts.

Will was right, this whole thing was ridiculous. She can't believe she ever even tried to get away with this. Well, she already lost Will but she would be lucky if something good came from telling the truth.

She walked down the ceremony and when she arrived everyone looked at her, obviously confused as to why Will wasn't there and why Elizabeth was in sweats. Embarrassed, Elizabeth hurried passed all the watchful eyes to the front.

"Hi everybody, thank you so much for coming…but there isn't going to be a wedding. Will isn't here." Once again, people gasped. A chattering broke out among them, but Elizabeth cleared her throat a few times and once again gained their attention.

"I also have a confession to make." She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Will and I eloped in Las Vegas. We were going to get an annulment, but I got very nervous and worried about what my mother would think about us not staying married since she has opinions on my life and single status, "she said, trying to sound rather vague as to not open a can of worms about her relationship with her mom.

At this, Elaine's mouth flew open and her faced scrunched up in confusion. "I talked Will into staying married and having a real wedding, just for a little while so I could prove to my mom that I wasn't totally hopeless. He was against it but gave in, and then after a while, we started getting closer and began to date. Then he started feeling too much pressure and confusion about his whole thing and he thought it was wrong to be lying to you all. It got to be too much, and he left. I really did love him, and because of this awful lie, I lost him, so I thought I could still do some good by telling the truth. I'm so sorry," by now she had tears in her eyes. She began to giggle slightly, "There's still food and music. Enjoy!" She said hurriedly before running off, leaving everybody behind.

--

Finally it's up! I'm so sorry it took so long. And it probably isn't the best, but like I said I had a writers block and it wasn't going away so I had to write something and make it the best I could. So I hope it wasn't horrible!


	11. The End

Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and like the story! Also, sorry but this chapter will be pretty short.

Also, sorry if it has been getting a little too confusing. It's been confusing to me even lol! So I've been trying to keep the confusion to a minimum, but I think I just didn't plan this story out as well as I should have. Plus, the whole idea of Elizabeth and Will staying married was a kind of spur of the moment decision that wasn't originally the plot, but I liked that so I threw out the original direction of the story, and I'm kinda wishing I hadn't cause I don't think it turned out as well as I could've and I kinda think the whole idea of them staying married because of her mom is a little ridiculous, but oh well, a lot of people have told me they love it so I guess it's a success but personally I'm just a little disappointed in how it turned out. But if you did like the story, great! Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who followed this story! I think I'm gonna be taking a break from Pirates of the Caribbean stories but eventually I will be back doing Will and Elizabeth stuff.

--

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The End**_

Elizabeth drove down the street. Tears were building in her eyes and she had to pull over a couple times because she couldn't see. She was still in her white sweats with the bejeweled 'Bride' on the back and her hair was still done up in its elegant 'do. She didn't have any make up on other than lipstick and eyeliner on one eye. A few times she noticed a few stares from people as she passed, but it didn't matter to her.

As fast as she could, she drove home, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed, under her big, fluffy comforter, and shut out the whole world.

She entered her apartment and was surprised to find boxes piled everywhere. She slowly walked around the room and looked in the boxes, finding all of Will's things. On top of one of the boxes was an envelope addressed to Elizabeth, written in Will's slanting scribble. She sat one of the boxes and opened it prepared to read, but was only met with two words.

_Goodbye Elizabeth_

She sighed, but then noticed 4 more little words written at the bottom, so tiny. It was almost as if he were embarrassed or ashamed to say them.

_P.S. I love you._

She smiled sadly but heard a noise behind her and looked up. Will walked down the hallway carrying a box, and he stopped when he saw her.

"Um…I didn't think you'd be back so soon. I was trying to get out of here before you came back." He said quietly, looking at her like a deer in the headlights.

She just sniffed, took a deep breath, and stood and looked at him. She didn't say anything, but just held up the letter.

"I was gonna leave that for you." He shrugged.

"Will, I love you too, believe me I _really_ do." She told him desperately

He rolled his eyes. He had really hoped not to talk to her about this, but who was he kidding, of course they were gonna talk. "I know you do, but you know that's not the issue."

"And…I told everyone the truth," she said slowly. She was looking at the ground, but she looked up through her eyelashes, trying to gage his reaction.

Will wasn't sure what to think. Part of him wanted to leave and never see her again, but part of him wanted to hear her out. The part of him that wanted to hear her out was the part of him that loved her the most. That damn little part of him, he thought.

"What exactly did you say?"

"Everything. We eloped, I convinced you to stay married, we dated, _everything_."

"Why?"

"Because you were right. This was so absurd. I was an idiot for trying to pull this off, hell for even thinking of it. I'm so sorry for causing the trouble that I caused. I really am, and I hope that you can forgive me?"

They were both silent as Will seemingly thought it over. After a couple minutes, Elizabeth started feeling a little awkward. She began to shift her wait between the balls of her feet and the heels.

Finally noticing her discomfort, Will answered. "Why should I forgive you?" Although, he was pretty sure that he already knew what he wanted. And though he tried not to give it away, he was sure that she could sense it in his tone, despite the words. What he wanted was her.

"Because I love you?" Elizabeth replied, though it sounded more like a question. "And because I know you love me?" She smiled innocently with her signature pout and big eyes.

Will chuckled and shook his head, trying not to be pulled in by her little trick. "I _do_ love you Elizabeth," as he spoke Elizabeth began to walk towards him.

She could see in his eyes and could tell by his laughter that she was winning him over. When she reached him, she brought her hand to his face and slowly caressed his cheek.

His hand reached up to hold hers. "You know what you did was wrong, right?"

"Yes, completely. And I'm so sorry."

Will brought her hand down and gently set his lips to it. "And you're not gonna go totally psycho again, right?"

"No, baby. I just freaked. I almost lost you, and I learned my lesson from that. I promise you we will get a divorce. No more pretending to be married. We can start over and date again, and who knows, maybe someday…we _will_ get married…for real."

Will smirked and once again chuckled. He pulled her closer, and they shared a passionate kiss.

--

Well, that's all folks! Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. But I hoped you liked the end and I would once again like to thank all the devoted readers!


End file.
